Cry for the moon
by Hermi23
Summary: YAOISasuke vuelve a Konoha,¡ pero con Itachi! ¿ a k se debe esto? Por otra parte Naruto se ha cansado de buscar a Sasuke y se ha vuelto enfermo de amor y pena¿ QUE PASARÁ AHORA QUE SASUKE HA VUELTO? ¿ Y CON ITACHI? NO OS LO PERDAIS!SASU
1. El regreso de los Uchiha

**CRY FOR THE MOON - by Hermi20**

**Nota de la autora:**

¡ Buenas! Hace muchos meses que no me dignaba a escribir nada en fanfiction,y es que he estado ocupada y sin inspiración ¡ para que mentir!

Bueno, al menos he vuelto, un poco más crecidita ya que ahora soy Hermi20,pero podéis encontrarme en otras webs o foros como Bergdora.

He pensado en cambiarme el nick,pero como ya era una tradición lo de hermi…. Pues, me lo dejaré así .

¿ Que he escrito esta vez? Bueno, se que me faltan los dos caps finales de Edu sexual y Papá Naruto( no me matéis) pero bueno, ahora voy a hacer un nuevo fic yaoi de Naruto,que comparado con Educación sexual( humor y sexo) y Papá Naruto( aventura,amor,humor,drama…) será bastante diferente.

También me cabe decir que espero que lectores asiduos se fijen en el cambio de mi forma de escribir.

Jajá, con los años voy mejorando( menos mal!!!!) como el vino Xddddd( Tampoco mucho, pero algo habré mejorado ,llevo escribiendo desde que era Hermi15 así que…)

¡ No me enrollo más y descubrid vosotros mismos la trama de esta nueva historia de Naruto! ¡ yeah!

**Attm: Hermi20-Bergdora-Lorena**: Escritora de fanfics y en un futuro de sus historias propias( en proceso de investigación y escritura)

Corría…desesperado y empapado por la lluvia que caía torrencial desde hacia apenas veinte minutos.

Lloraba…por los ojos y desde mi corazón, brutalmente herido.

Sufría …caía sobre la hierva y el fango y Sakura se acluquillaba a mi lado, nerviosa.

- ¡ NARUTO!¡ NARUTO!- me sacudió crispada por los nervios, su mano fuerte temblaba mientras estiraba de mi atuendo con frenesí.

Decidí elevar la mirada, un rayo sonó a lo lejos ,quedando reflejado en mis tristes orbes azules.

Sakura Haruno tembló, me abrazó con fuerza, quedando ambos empapados de lluvia y lágrimas, la muchacha se derrumbó.

- no puedo más…- le siseé desesperanzada- esto es el fin,nunca volverá a nuestro lado,nunca lo vamos a encontrar.

- Naruto…- me susurro ella,agazapada sobre mi hombro- suminasen…yo…

- ….

- ¡ Yo he tenido la culpa de que hayas estado buscando a Sasuke todos estos años!-lloró histérica-¡ Por mi culpa te has dejado la piel y la vida en perseguirle!

La tormenta aceleró, dando paso a un gran viento huracanado.

Nuestros cabellos bailaban al son de la tempestad,y casi podría decirse que ambos podríamos volar junto al mismo viento.

- tú no tienes la culpa… - mi voz era ronca, débil, como la de un niño pequeño resfriado y acongojado.

- ¡ NO ,NARUTO! Yo aquel día te exigí que lo trajeras de vuelta,yo era un estorbo para él, y te lo exigí – sollozos aguados, la pelirosa apretaba sus uñas contra mi carne-¡ Desde ese día no has podido descansar ni una noche! Te has jugado la vida mil y una veces para nada!

- Sakura…- observé el cielo multicolor-… no lo hice solo por ti, sino por mi

Los rayos reflejados en mis ojos chisporreteaban y eclosionaban entre nubarrones oscuros.

La miré, avergonzado, inseguro…

- Yo , no me siento solo como un amigo de Sasuke- un gran sonrojo tiñó mis mejillas- aunque no lo he reconocido nunca ,me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Sasuke desde el momento que me enteré de su marcha.

BRUM!!!!

La luz del trueno impactó entre nuestros cuerpos, cegándonos.

-no-no puede ser…- Sakura miraba sus manos mojadas, ida completamente- no… no…¡ NOOOO! – rugió en la noche, como una bestia que sollozaba por una pérdida enorme.

Me asusté ,la agarré en mis brazos e intenté correr y salir de allí, pero estaba bastante débil y volví a caer de bruces en el fango, encharcándonos a los dos.

Sakura seguía hablando, ida y desorientada.

-¿ Por qué Naruto? Yo… me he enamorado de ti…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no esperaban dicha confesión de la chica de cabellos rosados.

-¿ Que tú a mí…?

Asintió, llorando.

- ¡ SI,NARUTO!¿ POR QUE LA VIDA NOS TRATA ASÍ,NEH? ¿ POR QUÉ CUANDO LOGRO ENAMORARME DE TI ,RESULTA QUE TU ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE SASUKE?!

- Sakura chan… yo…gomen…- sollocé, un nuevo dolor en mi pecho no me dejaba tan siquiera respirar,un nuevo sentimiento: la culpabilidad acampaba dentro de mí.

- ¡ YO TE AMO!- me abrazó fuerte, seguía tronando-¡ OLVÍDATE DE SASUKE! AUNQUE LO QUERAMOS MUCHO, EL HA SALIDO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE!¡ VIVAMOS JUNTOS SOLOS TU Y YO! POR FAVOR, NARUTO KUN!

Y el último Naruto kun que escuché y un trueno lejano, me sumergieron en un profundo sueño cansado y desesperado.

**-CRY FOR THE MOON- Capítulo 1: El regreso de los Uchiha.-**

Meses después…

Sendos viajeros se detuvieron en las puertas de la entrada a Konoha, observando a dúo el gran portón.

El cielo brillaba azul ,soleado y cientos de pájaros saludaban con sus cantos matinales.

Dos ninjas de la hoja, vigilaban la entrada a la villa de la hoja, y quedaron sorprendidos a ver delante a dos misteriosos forasteros.

Ambos lucían una túnica oscura, capucha y les eran extrañamente familiares.

- Gousho – le susurró uno de ellos a su compañero de vigilancia, que casualmente estaba dormido- llama a las patrullas y a Tsunade sama, esto no puede ser…

- Mmm- el compañero molesto frotó sus ojos y miró a los desconocidos, la misma duda asaltó al igual que su compinche y sin decir nada saltó árbol por árbol en búsqueda de la Godaime de Konoha.

El vigilante bajó de un salto al suelo, quedando en frente de los dos desconocidos, que en esos momentos se quitaron la capucha con total parsimonia.

- me parece que no nos van a dar una buena bienvenida, hermanito…-susurró uno de ellos, el más bajo.

- ¿ y que esperabas?-el más alto dejó vislumbrar su cara y el jounin vigilante tragó saliva con fuerza al reconocer la identidad de los forasteros.

Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha( ¡ juntos!) esperaban con tranquilidad sosteniéndose con una mano en un árbol cercano.

- ¡¿ Que pasa aquí?!- Tsunade sama había llegado( a la velocidad de la luz,jeje) y se enfrentó a los dos" exiliados" con las manos sujetando sus caderas.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al comprobar que eran ellos, como la habían informado.

-¿ Uchiha Sasuke?¿ has vuelto?- frunció el ceño sin entender, observó a su lado, más impactada aún-¿ ITACHI?

- ohayo-siseó el hombre-Tsunade sama.

Una docena de ninjas de rango superior prosiguieron en su llegada, haciendo un círculo bien echo atrapando a los recienllegados.

Entre ellos estaban : Kakashi,Gai,Neji y otros, pero estos tres palidecieron al ver de quien se trataba la visita.

- ¿ SASUKE?- Kakashi sensei abrió de tal manera su ojo visible que pudiera habérsele salido de la presión- ¿ que haces aquí? ¡se te ha buscado por años!

El menor de los Uchiha,que en esos momentos estaba más fornido y alto que su hermano mayor, sonrió, aunque fríamente.

- He vuelto a la villa,Kakashi…

Tsunade emitió un gruñido ensordecedor, acompañado de un grito.

-¡ vamos a ver ¡ ¿ que hacéis aquí ¿ ¡ JUNTOS,Itachi está con los Akatsuki y Sasuke ha dejado todo para buscarte y matarte!

La rubia estaba fuera de control, apretaba los dientes como si fuera a atacar de un momento a otro.

- tenemos muchas cosas que explicar,Tsunade sama- contestó Sasuke con calma- a todos- apuntó, mirando a Kakashi.

El moreno miró a todo el circulo que los arrestaba, pero no encontró a las personas que quería encontrar allí.

Ni Naruto, ni Sakura estaban allí.

¿ Donde estarían?

¿ Como les irían?

Aún recordaba la rudeza con la que él y su hermano habían tratado al kitsune en los últimos años.

De Itachi podía esperarse, era un akatsuki,pero de él… bueno, eso es otra historia.

- ya podéis ir dando una explicación ,si no queréis que lo hagamos por la fuerza- bramó Tsunade ,posicionándose para atacar.

El resto de ninjas, incluido Kakashi, la imitaron.

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron, asintieron y de la capa del hermano mayor de los Uchiha extrajo algo.

Húmedo y pringoso, envuelto en unas vendas.

La expectación creció cuando el ANBU exiliado comenzó a retirar las manchas vendas de sangre,

Algunos ninjas de la hoja se llevaron una mano a la boca cuando ante ellos y áun fresca ,se hallaba la cabeza del jefe de los Akatsuki…decapitada.

Itachi lanzó la cabeza mohosa hacia la Hokage,que con espanto no la agarró al vuelo y cayó en sus pies.

- ¿ que significa esto…?- temblaba la voz de la rubia sannin.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

- hace unas semanas, luché con mi hermano, tal como he deseado estos últimos años…

Itachi miraba a su hermano pequeño, su mirada no dejaba escapar sentimiento alguno, al igual que la de Sasuke… era normal que fueran Uchihas puros- pensó Kakashi observando toda la escena.

- luchemos, encarnizadamente, dispuestos a llegar al final- narraba el moreno- pero… no se que me pasó, que, en el momento en que iba a matar a Itachi….- la cabeza baja del Uchiha se alzó al momento quedando a la vista de todos.

El personal profirió un agudo: ohhhh, cuando vieron las lágrimas caer de los fríos témpanos de hielo que el Uchiha portaba como ojos.

- que no podía…matar a mi hermano.

Silencio sobrenatural.

- Pensé mucho…-Sasuke empezó a andar, dando vueltas a la redonda- que se lo merecía, que había sacrificado muchas cosas hasta haber llegado allí…- miró a su hermano- pensé en el asesinato de mi clan, la sangre me ardía, sentía enormes impulsos de matarlo de la manera más cruel…

Era tan dura la expresión de su rostro que hasta el corazón de Kakashi se encogía en sus adentros, mientras pensaba:

(- Si,Naruto estuviera aquí…se moriría en estos instantes)

-… pero al acercar mi kunai a su cuello, justo cuando lo tenía atrapado bajo mi cuerpo ,se me congelaba de nuevo la sangre.

El muchacho calló de rodillas al suelo, arrastrándose a los pies de Tsunade,sin importarle que la cabeza del jefe Akatsuki estuviera tan cerca.

Tsunade no sabía que hacer, tenía la garganta seca.

Itachi prosiguió entonces, más frío que Sasuke pero con un semblante diferente.

- Cuando estás a punto de morir por las propias manos de tu hermano un cúmulo de pensamientos y sentimientos vienen a tu mente…

Kakashi observaba al ANBU con desconfianza e inseguridad.

- … en el momento que maté a la sangre de mi sangre no sentí nada, pero, yo tampoco pude matar a mi hermano pequeño… la culpabilidad amainó en mi en el momento que observé la sangre en mis manos y un centenar de cadáveres se agolpaban en mi camino.

Silencio espectral.

- Había conseguido la fuerza, si, pero… ¿de que me servía? Cerré mi corazón ante las dudas y huí en el exilio… Akatsuki sería mi nuevo trabajo, mi vida y mi razón de estar vivo.

Tsunade y él cruzaron miradas,Sasuke seguía arrastrado por el suelo.

- ¿Y entonces a que viene esta cabeza cortada en mis pies?-entrecerró los ojos castaños.

- A que he renunciado a Akatsuki y para pedir parte de mi perdón, que se que no lo merezco,Sasuke y yo hemos acabado con todo enemigo de…Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi se sorprendió entonces, observó a su ex alumno que al fin había levantado cabeza.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, su semblante surgía aguado y triste.

- Esta es la ofrenda que os traemos para pedir perdón a la villa y que nos dejéis volver aquí...

Tsunade se mostraba acongojada complemente.

- no se,¿ como se que decís la verdad? ¡ las cosas no son tan fáciles! Tus pecados ,Itachi son muy fuertes! Y Sasuke se convirtió en traidor como tú…

Itachi se arrodilló al lado de su hermano, suplicando a Tsunade.

La rubia no supo que hacer ni que decir, era una situación tan embarazosa y extraña.

El ninja copia,se acercó a la sannin y dijo en voz alta ,para todos los presentes.

- Que un Uchiha se arrodille ante un "inferior" para ellos, demuestra que no están mintiendo.- se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de Sasuke.

El muchacho se había convertido en todo un hombre, fuerte, poderoso y al final sus sentimientos más sinceros y los de su hermano habían aflorado como la flor de cerezo más infértil.

- No pude matarlo,Kakashi sensei,es … mi hermano, yo…- sollozó levemente- quería quedar en paz con mi alma y mi conciencia.

- ¿ te lo pedía tu corazón?

- Sí…-abrazó a su antiguo sensei.

Kakashi agradeció el sincero abrazo.

- te creo,Sasuke ,te creo...

Itachi los miraba, el mayor del clan Uchiha sonreía, observado por la multitud.

Era la primera vez que veían al asesino Uchiha sonreír tan tiernamente.

- Está bien…-sentenció Tsunade- todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad- Uchiha Itachi- se dirigió a él.

- ¿ si? – preguntó con solemnidad el moreno.

- Sabes perfectamente que en tu caso, es más difícil aceptarte de nuevo en la viílla eres un asesino ¿ lo sabes verdad?

Itachi tragó saliva, Sasuke lo observó con el corazón agarrotado.

( - no quiero que me separen de mi hermano,es parte de mi ,sangre de mi sangre…solo con él a mi lado lograré olvidar aquel horrible episodio…

Solo con él pidiéndome perdón día a día olvidaré … eso y…- La imagen de Naruto penetró en su mente- él.)

- lo se, y cumpliré el castigo que me sea otorgado.-genuflexión.

- Muy bien, mis reglas no serán fáciles – afirmó la Godaime- Tendrás que vivir con tu hermano, él te controlará.

Visitarás un psicólogo una vez por semana.

Claramente, nosotros investigaremos todo este caso,y si estuvieras- observó a Sasuke- estuvierais mintiéndonos o tramando algo… - la rubia mostró su expresión más temeraria-.¡seréis decapitados por mi misma.!

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza.

- aparte de esto tendrás un castigo, que se impondrá en un juicio que haremos próximamente.

La Godaime se acercó a los dos hermanos, los rozó por los hombros, estrechándolos.

- aparte de eso,¡ bienvenidos a casa!

La audiencia aplaudió efusivamente, mientras en la cabeza del moreno se cocían nuevas y emocionantes expectativas.

- Naruto…quiero verte- pensaba el menor Uchiha, sonriendo.

CONTINUARÁ….

N/A : Bueno, Este es el principio¿ que os a parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que me mandéis reviews.

El segundo capítulo va a ser mucho más entretenido que este,que era casi como un prólogo.

Aparecerán Naruto y Sakura y una GRAN TENSIÓN crecerá en los siguientes capítulos.

Espero que no os lo perdáis ¿ neh? Halagos y críticas en los reviews,BESOS

HERMI20-LORENA-BERGDORA.


	2. ¿que le pasa a naruto?

**-Cry for the moon- Capítulo 2:¿ Que le pasa a Naruto?**

****

Escoltados por Kakashi sensei,Gai y Neji , los hermanos Uchiha fueron acompañados a la antigua mansión de la familia.

Esta había permanecido cerrada por una pila de años y el olor a moho y a madera vieja se hizo camino nada más abrir la puerta encadenada y sellada.

Sasuke e Itachi, entraron en su hogar sin nada más que sus cuerpos y atuendos, para hacer vida en aquella casa que tantos momentos buenos ,pero más malos habían vivido.

Kakashi,que se había despedido de Neji y Gai (- yo puedo estar con ellos solos, no temáis) los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Una rata indefensa corría por el suelo, espantada de las nuevas visitas en la oscura estancia.

Itachi inspiró el aire mohoso del lugar sin creerse que volviera a estar allí.

- me parece mentira estar aquí,¿ no crees?

- Si…- Sasuke lo observó – estoy feliz.

Una alegría senil lo inundaba, en algunos instantes se preguntaba si eso era un sueño o simplemente estaba volviéndose loco.

Una parte de su mente aún rechazaba a su hermano, pero su corazón y amor de hermano le decía que eso era lo correcto.

-¿ puedo pasar¡ toc,toc!-les llamó la atención el ninja copia, del que se había olvidado.

Sasuke fue hacia él. invitándolo a pasar.

- Si, si pasa ,pasa, no te quedes ahí, por favor- susurró avergonzado de la descortesía.

- Gracias- ojito feliz.

El peligrís accedió al gran salón, encontrándose con…¿ nada?

- no es el palacio de bakinhan pero bueno, tienes polvo, ratas, telarañas¡ puedes servirte!-ofreció Itachi.

Kakashi le siguió el juego de la ironía .

- pues si, jeje, justo me apetecía comer rata a la brasa

- si quieres con un simple Kage bunshin, la tienes en su punto ,¿eh?

Sasuke carraspeó, estaba sacudiendo el gran sofá del comedor.

-¿ por qué no dejáis la gastronomía para un lado y me ayudáis a dar un punto de decencia a esta casa?

Los dos ANBU asintieron, riendo la gracia, y ayudaron a Sasuke con el salón.

En un par de horas en el salón no quedaban ratas y uno al menos, podía sentarse tranquilamente y ver un poco la televisión.

- gracias Kakashi – se limpió el sudor Sasuke- creo que esta casa va a tardar en arreglarse ,uff-suspiró .

Los tres se habían sentado.

- pues si, yo creo que deberías contratar para unos días un buen servicio de limpieza ,para dejar esta casa como los chorros de loro por que nosotros no tenemos mucha… "práctica" en limpieza.

- no es mala idea-asintió Itachi-¿ quieres que vaya al despacho de Godaime, a que nos busque una buena empresa de limpieza de la villa?

- Ok, hermano, yo de mientras me quedaré hablando con Kakashi- sonrió- tenemos mucho de que hablar.

El mayor le guiñó un ojo, abriendo la puerta dispuesto a su marcha.

- una cosa más – dijo antes de irse.

- ¿ dime ¿- cuestionó el hermano pequeño.

- Me pasaré por alguna boutique o tienda que encuentre y comparé ropa nueva, no podemos ir con estas pintas.

- No es mala idea jeje.

- Si-sonrió el Uchiha mayor-además, tendremos que insertarle el sello de nuestra familia a toda la ropa, nos llevará un poco de tiempo ,pero… jeh

Ambos hermanos se miraron con complicidad, Itachi se fue entonces.

Kakashi miró a su ex alumno entonces, estaba bastante crecido, pero también se le veía feliz.

Algo enturbió su mente, pero decidió no hacérselo ver al recién llegado.

-Me alegro mucho de haber vuelto,Kakashi- sonrió Sasuke,sin vergüenza a nada.

No tuvo vergüenza ni en abrazarlo ,ni en demostrar que lo había echado de menos, todo quedaba en nada después de tantos años de soledad, de sed de venganza infinita, sin nadie a quien querer ni a quien hablar, sin lo verdaderamente importante.

Volvió a pensar en Naruto,en su mejor amigo…tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle a Kakashi sobre él.

- Sasuke- el peligrís lo sacó de su ensoñación- ¿ de verdad podemos fiarnos de Itachi¿ estás seguro de lo que has hecho?

El Uchiha cambió su semblante a uno mucho más serio, la madurez afloró en sus ojos.

-por supuesto-agarró el hombro de aquel ninja que era como su padre -¿ tu crees que de no ser así pondría en peligro a la villa y a Naruto?-los ojos le brillaron.

- exactamente por eso Sasuke- asintió este- por Naruto,sería un desastre.

Sasuke se puso en pie, observando las paredes de su antiguo hogar.

Observó una foto familiar situada en el centro de la pared, en la que salían su hermano, él y sus padres, sonriendo.

- cuando empecé a dudar de matarlo o no,Itachi lloró- comenzó a explicar el Uchiha, mirando el cuadro en una absoluta penumbra.

- …-Kakashi lo escuchaba.

El muchacho se giró hacia él, sincero y emocionado.

- me dijo que me quería, y que estaba orgulloso de mí-entrecerró los ojos- me pidió que lo matara y que acabara con su existencia.

- …

- Pero en esos momentos pensé en todo lo que había aprendido en la Hoja-recorrió la estancia poco a poco paseándose- en tus palabras antes de marcharme, aquella tarde en la que me enfrenté a Naruto.- el odio me había consumido, pero yo en realidad quería ser feliz…estar con mi hermano y con mis seres queridos para siempre.

El Uchiha sacó una foto de su larga túnica, se lo mostró al jounnin de pelo gris, que se sorprendió sobremanera al ver que la conservaba.

- quería que mi hermano saliera en el final de esta foto, detrás de nosotros cuatro, sonriéndome- la mano de Kakashi tembló.

- ¿ él estaba arrepentido cuando habló contigo?-cuestionó el peligrís.

Sasuke sonrió.

- siempre lo estuvo-afirmó.- el pudo matarme por segunda vez el día en que quiso llevarse a Naruto,pudo acabar con Jiraya con su mangekyo sharingan…también contigo, pero no lo hizo.

- Y lo más importante ,que de las oportunidades de poder haberse echo con Naruto,las desaprovechó todas…por que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. El ansia de poder y el dolor se enfrentaban en su corazón y salió a la luz en nuestra lucha.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá ,con las manos en la cara.

- Lo perdoné Kakashi,lo perdoné a pesar de todo… y se que algún día, nos recompensará a todos por todos sus pecados.

- Sasuke- se abrazaron de nuevo- ya habéis hecho mucho, acabasteis con todo Akatsuki.

- Sí- afirmó Sasuke- Naruto no estará en peligro por ellos nunca más- afirmó serio y orgulloso.

El jounnin lo observó,Sasuke también, el tema Naruto estaba a punto de florecer en la conversación y eso al Hatake lo ponía nervioso.

- Tal vez sea una de las maneras de pedirle perdón al usuratonkachi,¿ no crees?

Kakashi estaba serio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿ Kakashi?-cuestionó el moreno preocupado por la reacción del ANBU.

- No lo se, Sasuke, no lo sé…

-¿ Que pasa Kakashi?-algo olía mal en aquel tono de voz-¿ pasa algo con Naruto?

Mientras tanto ,por la villa de la hoja ,Itachi,para no causar mucha expectación se había escondido tras su capucha, dirigiéndose a la casa de Tsunade.

Cuando iba a entrar en esta, tropezó por las escaleras con una muchacha, que se disculpó veloz a pesar de que su cesta de comida se había desperdigado por el suelo.

Ambos intentaron recoger un buen puñado de manzanas y un bol de fideos ahora vertidos por las escaleras.

A Itachi se le bajó la capucha por completo y se encontró con una mata de cabellos largos y rosas que ocultaban unos ojos verdes que en unas décimas de segundos se encontraron con los negros de él.

Un grito rasgó el aire, la cesta volvió a volar por los aires y Sakura Haruno propinaba un brutal puñetazo en la cara del moreno que salió disparado contra un puestecillo de pastelitos.

Sakura,en posición de ataque, jadeaba cansada, sus ojos denotaban ira.

- ¿¡TÚ¡SUCIA RATA CALLEJERA!¡VIENES A RAPTAR A NARURO A KONOHA!

La muchacha se abalanzó a luchar contra el " enemigo",abriendo grietas y agujeros por todo lugar que Itachi pisaba y lograba escapar de la kunoichi.

- ¡Esto es un error¡ en serio!- Itachi no quería atacar a la chica,no podía propiciarse ningún tipo de malentendido.

- ¡TE MATARÉ¡TOCARÁS A NARUTO SOLO POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER!

Pero antes de que la oji verde logrará alcanzar al Uchiha,Tsunade la detuvo lanzándola contra el muro de al lado creando un gran cataclismo.

La chica no entendía nada cuando se percató de que su maestra había detenido su ataque contra aquel asesino.

- ¡Sakura! Esto es un grave error- determinó la rubia rugiendo en el aire.

La Haruno mostró su desconfianza ante la acción y palabras de la Godaime ,pero aunque a la defensiva, escuchó sus palabras.

- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte sobre Itachi ,Sakura… él y Sasuke están en Konoha.

Las orbes verdes de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par,la imagen de Sasuke apareció repentina en su mente.

(- no puede ser,¡¿SASUKE?!)

Sasuke seguía esperando con impaciencia alguna respuesta de Kakashi sobre Naruto.

Algo olía mal.

Ya era extraño que su eufórico amigo no hubiera estado aquella mañana en primera fila a su llegado a Konoha, gritando a viento fresco.

¿ Le abría ocurrido algo malo?

- Kakashi-sensei,¡contésteme!

- Sasuke,no puedo decirte mucho sobre Naruto…- dijo simplemente, tratando de mostrarse lo más calmado posible el jounnin.

- ¿ por qué? –elevó una ceja sugestivamente.

El adulto empezó a tocarse el mentón, tenso.

-¿ Por qué no miras si tienes té en esa sucia cocina que tienes?¿neh?- quiso cambiar de tema- con permiso, voy a servirme yo mis…

Sasuke lo agarró y lo lanzó contra el sofá, no lo iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente.

Estaba enfadándose, odiaba que lo dejaran a medias.

-¿ Que está pasando aquí?

Kakashi se puso serio de una vez, fijando su mirada en la de Sasuke,que pedía la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

- Naruto ha estado años buscándote…

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, conmocionado, pero prosiguió…

- Lo se,¡ continua!

- pues, será mejor que vayas a descubrirlo tú mismo, yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que pasa o deja de pasar en la vida de Naruto UU .

La puerta se abrió de nuevo acabando la conversación, un Itachi algo pálido había vuelto, tenía un moratón en el ojo.

Sasuke fue hacia él, cogiéndole las bolsas que tenía en las manos y dejándolas encima del sofá.

- ¡ ey¿ que te ha pasado? –se asustó el Uchiha.

- Me encontré a tu ex compañera, la pelirrosa por el camino- rió el mayor- me pegó un buen puñetazo al verme tampoco la culpo, es normal…

Kakashi se rió un poco aquella Sakura,se había vuelto tan temeraria como Tsunade.

- ¿ Sakura¿ y como está?

- Bastante buena- admitió el moreno ,rozando su barbilla.

- ¬¬ no preguntaba por eso,¿ estaba con Naruto?

- No – contestó el chico.

Sasuke se desilusionó, estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad, algo estaba pasando con Naruto que nadie se lo quería decir.

- pero se puso así justo por Naruto- le explicó Itachi en un susurro, eso llamó la atención de Sasuke- se pensaba que había venido para llevármelo o algo y me atacó con una fuerza brutal.

- Sakura y Naruto se han unido mucho- afirmó Kakashi- es natural.

El moreno notó una punzada extraña en su pecho ,no tenía derecho a nada, pero… no le hacía gracia pensar que Naruto y Sakura estuvieran más unidos que nunca.

- pero bueno, cambiando de tema-dijo Itachi- Tsunade me ha dado ropa nueva y ha contratado a un grupo de limpieza que vendrán mañana por la mañana, así que tendremos que dormir en el sofá hoy.

Pero Sasuke estaba en su mundo, Kakashi creía pensar en que estaría meditando el muchacho.

- Itachi- le dijo el hermano pequeño- ¿ te importaría quedarte aquí solo un rato? Tengo algo que hacer.

El mayor encogió los hombros.

- como quieras ,intentaré hacer algo decente para cenar, Tsunade también me ha dado comida hasta que podamos ir mañana a las tiendas.

- Gracias.

El chico se cambió la túnica por la ropa que había traído su hermano.

Una camisa blanca ancha y unos pantalones negros anchos también, muy similar a la ropa que llevaba con Orochimaru ,pero sin cuerdecitas ni nada Xd.

Kakashi también se levantó, despidiéndose con la mano de Itachi Uchiha.

- Nos vemos- se despidió, arqueando su ojito feliz.

Dicho esto ,los dos shinobis se fueron a velocidad de la luz.

Kakashi acompañó a Sasuke hasta unos metros de la casa de Naruto,al llegar allí decidió despedirse y dejar al Uchiha solo.

- será mejor que estés solo en esto,¿ no?

- No lo sé- contestó éste- tal vez si, me he portado fatal con él.

El peligrís le dio una palmadita en el hombro y desapareció.

- Naruto…-susurró el Uchiha.

El cielo estaba nublado y la luna estaba haciendo su aparición .

Decidió acercarse con sigilo a la casa, se sentía tan avergonzado, no sabía como se iba a enfrentar a Naruto ,ni como iba a reaccionar él.

Cuando quedó un paso atrás de la puerta del Uzumaki unos gritos de enfado le llamaron la atención.

Naruto estaba chillando, parecía muy enfadado.

También se escuchaba una voz femenina, que también chillaba, pero de preocupación.

-¿ Naruto ¿¿ Sakura?- se cuestionó.

Se acercó a la ventana de la casa, con parsimonia ,y observó la clara luz que provenía de la casita.

Era la habitación del Uzumaki,y solo pudo ver en primer plano el cuerpo de Sakura de perfil.

La muchacha estaba muy crecida.

Su cabello era largo y rosa y su cuerpo era más bonito y curvilíneo.

Se la veía muy preocupada,¿ le pasaría algo? Se detuvo a escuchar, pues a Naruto no se le veía desde ese punto.

-¡NARUTO KUN!¡ NO PUEDES SEGUIR ASÍ, POR FAVOR!- la pelirosa lloraba, preocupadísima.

- Te he dicho que no quiero ¡DATTEBAYO!- la voz de Naruto era ronca, pero débil- ¿ por qué no me dejas en paz?¡ déjame solo!

Sakura se arrodilló, con las manos en la cara.

- ¡NUNCA TE DEJARE SOLO!

- ¡MIENTES¡SIEMPRE ME DEJAN SOLO!

Sasuke escuchaba con atención, por unos momentos pensaba que le faltaba la respiración con todo lo que estaba escuchando desde aquel alfeizar.

-Llevas meses encerrado- sollozaba la chica- estoy muy preocupada por ti. ¡NO COMES, NO SALES!

- ¡Claro que como! no seas mentirosa! VETE DE UNA VEZ- gruñía el chico.

Sakura se abalanzó contra algo que Sasuke supuso que sería Naruto,aunque no llegara a verlo desde su escondite.

Sakura fue empujada contra la pared, la muchacha se puso a llorar, y su canastillo de comida quedó esparcido por el suelo.

La muchacha se fue de la habitación corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par.

Se hizo el silencio,Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Una figura pálida y rubia se acercaba a la canastilla y lanzaba los alimentos a la basura de su habitación.

Estaba delgado, delicado, no parecía Naruto, se arrodilló en el suelo y rompió en el más triste llanto.

Cuando Sasuke pudo ver su rostro el corazón tembló de dolor, Naruto Uzumaki, su usuratonkachi estaba completamente sumido en la dejadez.

Sus enormes ojeras dejaban el azul de sus ojos en un segundo plano, las mejillas estaban rojas de tanto llorar y las costillas resaltaban de su torso desnudo.

- perdóname Sakura, perdóname- el rubio hundió su rostro en el frío suelo de su habitación.

Sasuke decidió no mirar más si no quería caer al suelo de la impresión.

(- Naruto… ¿que te ha pasado? No, no puede ser…)

CONTINUARÁ….

N/A: Bueno,no se que os habrá parecido pero el final… acongojante ¿ eh? Naruto no está nada bien,L está claro que alguien tiene que pagar el sufrimiento de tantos años y Naruto ha sido el mayor perjudicado.

¿ que pasará en los siguientes capítulos? Espero que no os lo perdáis ,y también espero vuestros reviews.

Gracias por los del capítulo 1 jejeje, Besos:

HERMI20-BERGDORA-LORENA.


	3. Reencuentros

- **CRY FOR THE MOON -: ****Capítulo 3: Reencuentros:**

Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y estoy encerrado en lo más hondo de esta habitación.

Llevo meses encerrado en mi humilde casa y no me apetece nada más que dormir, llorar y pensar en él.

En aquel despreciable de Sasuke, que me abandonó hace muchos años.

¿Una lágrima más? ¿Cuando se acabarán? Son infinitas, si tan solo mi muñeca pudiera llorar lo que queda de líquido en mi cuerpo…

Me levanté, cansado y débil, caminé hacia al lavaba para hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas y observe mi imagen en el espejo.

Feo, gordo e inservible, como cada día.

Lavé un poco mi cara empapada de sudor y lágrimas y quise ahogarme en la pica.

Desde aquella noche en la que Sakura confesó sus sentimientos hacia mi, no he salido de mi oscura soledad.

La culpabilidad se ha adueñado de mí, si es que soy un estorbo para la humanidad.

No tan solo alejo al chico que más quiero en el mundo de mí y no soy capaz de hacer que regrese a mi lado, no solo no soy capaz de no ser Hokage, no solo no soy capaz de cumplir las promesas echas sino que además ,no puedo corresponder a mi mejor amiga y la hago infeliz.

No quiero que Sakura me quiera ni que me vea a diario, quiero estar solo, no quiero que se preocupe de un monstruo como yo.

Me observé en el espejo, de no salir me estaba volviendo gordo como un cerdo… esa cara zorruna y ese sello en el ombligo gordinflón daban grima.

Me pesé en la báscula cercana al bidet y me enfadé por mi desmesurado peso.

-¡52! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Lloré, desesperado, era un caso perdido.

Corrí hacia mi cama para encontrar consuelo entre las sábanas de zorritos naranjas.

-----------

Sasuke saltó hacia la puerta de casa del Uzumaki, se agarraba el pecho que latía con taquicardia.

- Naruto…

No le dio mucho tiempo a pensar nada por que de la puerta apareció Sakura llorando ,y al verlo, sus ojos verdes emergieron de sus cuencas.

- Sasuke-kun…- susurró.

El moreno se giró entre serio y sorprendido, de nuevo estaba cara a cara con Sakura Haruno, su ex compañera de equipo.

La chica que hacía un minuto discutía dolorosamente con su amado kitsune.

-¿has vuelto…?

- ¿no me ves?-arqueó una ceja el Uchiha.

Por una parte estaba feliz de verla, pero por otra, una especie de celos la encrucijó.

Sakura cambió el semblante tras la sorpresa, dándose cuenta que estaban en frente de la casa de Naruto.

-¿ y no vienes solo, verdad? Tenías que traer a ese asesino contigo ¿no? – rugió la Haruno con furia.

- pensé que te alegrabas de verme – sentenció el moreno.

Sakura pasó sus manos por las caderas, decidida en enfrentarse con su ex amor.

- pues no se que decirte… puede que tiempo atrás ahora mismo estuviera lanzada a tu cuello, pero…demo… ¡ahora es distinto!

- ¿que es distinto? –frunció el ceño el mayor.

Sakura lo gritó con ira.

-¡POR TU CULPA NARUTO ESTÁ FATAL ¡

Sasuke tragó saliva, y es que la imagen del usuratonkachi daba mucho que pensar.

Nunca había visto al ojiazul con ese aspecto, y menos aún a una Sakura tan enfadada.

El esperaba encontrarse con el afecto de sus amigos y solo se estaba llevando el mayor de los discursos.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO APARECISTE ANTES?- La chica, llorosa, agarró con su potencial a Sasuke por el cuello-¡NARUTO SE HA DEJADO LA PIEL POR TI!

- Yo….- Sasuke no sabía que decir, estaba nervioso, inseguro.

La Haruno lo estampó contra el árbol más cercano, sorprendiendo al ojinegro por su fuerza bruta.

-¡Y ENCIMA, TE TRAES A ESE ASESINO AQUÍ! ¿QUE PRETENDES? ¡ENGAÑARÉIS A TODA LA VILLA PERO A MI NO!

- ¡SAKURA, ESO NO ES ASÍ!- bramó Sasuke indignado, perdiendo el control.-¡ SUÉLTAME, NO QUIERO DEFENDERME CONTIGO!

- ¡OH ¡ que considerado- rió la kunoichi-¿ que más sorpresas guardas eh? ¡POR QUE YO PRETENDO PROTEGER A NARUTO CON MI VIDA!

Un cuerpecillo delicado, apareció tras la puerta semi abierta, taciturno y sorprendido.

- ¿Sakura que está pasando a- sorpresa mayúscula(¡ NO PUEDE SER!) …quí.

Naruto había salido de la casa haber que estaba pasando abajo, pues las voces se escuchaban casi por toda la villa.

¿Cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse al dueño de sus pensamientos en frente de su casa y siendo agarrado del cuello por Sakura?

- Sasuke… ¿ tú?

- Dobe…- Sakura perdió fuerza en su brazo y Sasuke se desprendió de ella.

Sendas miradas se encontraron, sin musitar palabra alguna, pero impactado por sus irises aguadas.

-¡ Naruto!- la kunoichi fue hacia su amigo, que iba descalzo y sin camiseta- ¡ Vas a acabar más enfermo de lo que estás, vuelve a casa!

Pero Naruto estaba en estado de shock y no podía reaccionar.

Un millar de escenas de su amigo y amado flotaban por su mente, hiendo y viniendo destrozando y avivando su corazón herido.

Sasuke se estaba acercando a ellos, Sakura gritaba para que no se acercara, era como un película que pasaba escena por escena, lenta, irreal…

- Naruto, yo…- iba a abrazarlo, el rubio volvió en si, separó a la pelirrosa y al moreno y se metió en su hogar dando un portazo.

Solo escucharon un llanto desmesurado y el ruido de pasos subir la escalera a gran velocidad.

-¿por qué no me…?- se preguntaba el Uchiha desilusionado.

-¿COMO TIENES LOS HUEVOS DE PREGUNTARTE ESO? ¿ACASO ESPERABAS UNA FIESTA?

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, un principio de enfado empezaba a crecer contra Sakura.

- ¡No me chilles más, Sakura!-advirtió el moreno.

- ¿Y que esperas entonces? Tú te crees el rey,¿ sabes? No puedes irte y regresar como se te antoje y menos aún romper el alma de los que te quieren!

Sakura lloró, su pasado de amiga fiel y sentimientos puros hacia el Uchiha afloraron, haciéndola ver la más estúpida de las mujeres.

- hemos sido unos estúpidos en buscarte tantos años, nos das asco… a Naruto y a mí…

-----------------

Itachi había recogido un poco la cochina al menos para poder cocinar un plato de fideos en ella.

Sasuke se había echado en el sofá tan solo llegar y no había articulado palabra alguna.

Estaba ausente e Itachi se estaba preocupando.

Mientras removía la sopa de fideos ramen, cortaba a su vez poco a poco el nabo para añadírselo.

Tan solo hacia un par de semanas que estaba junto a su hermano, aunque muchas, sus conversaciones no habían sido profundas y serias.

Aún existía ese gran abismo entre ellos y él se encargaría de acortarlo.

Añadió el nabo, la sal y los uzumakis a la sopa.

Él fue el culpable de todo aquello y él sería quien diera el paso para ayudar a su hermano pequeño en todo lo necesario, el cerraría las brechas del pasado entre ellos.

Sirvió dos cazos de sopa caliente y la llevó a la mesita que estaba enfrente del sofá.

Sasuke veía la tele, o eso hacía creer, pues con el mando pasaba canal por canal a gran velocidad.

-¿que ves hermanito?

- Bleach…

Itachi sonrió.

- ¿te gusta el manga? A mí también…

- Me alegro…- le contestó de la manera más simple posible.

El mayor dejó la sopa a su lado, mientras Sasuke volvía a cambiar de canal.

-¿quieres hablar de algo?

- ¿de tu sopa? Está rica…

- No la has probado, pero si quieres podemos hablar de tu época en la hoja tras mi… marcha- carraspeó, acordaron no pensar en la etapa asesina de Itachi.

Sasuke se sentó decentemente en el sofá, alcanzó su cazo de fideos y empezó a hablar.

- yo prefiero no hablar de mi época aquí…- siseó triste.

La imagen de Naruto se reflejaba en el líquido amarillo de su sopa.

-¿fuiste muy feliz, verdad?

- sí- contestó Sasuke. La verdad que su hermano era muy agudo.- mucho, conocí amigos de verdad.

- Kakashi Hatake, Naruto y Sakura¿ no?

- sí, aunque el resto también eran majos- silencio- pero nadie como ellos…

El Uchiha mayor encendió un fuego en la chimenea, al arder el fuego, el cuadro de los Uchiha se iluminó bajo las llamas.

El muchacho mayor observó la lentitud de las llamas mientras duraba la conversación.

- si no hubieras ido con Orochimaru, tal vez, hubiera llegado el día en que te hubieras olvidado de mí…

- No lo se, tal vez sí…

- Me siento culpable, Sasuke kun- Itachi entrecerró los ojos, su figura distante y fría se derretía bajo el calor de la hoguera- si no hubiera asesinado al clan, si no me hubiera unido a Akatsuki…

- Prefiero no hablar de ese episodio, por favor- suplicó el chico.

- Lo sé, suminasen…

- Nunca me perdonarán…

- Kakashi lo ha hecho ¿no?

- Él sí, pero es Naruto y Sakura quienes me preocupan, sobretodo Naruto.

El hermano mayor de Sasuke escrutó la mirada de su hermanito (ya no tan hermanito, por que era más alto y fornido que él) y cuestionó la pregunta clave.

-¿que relación sosteníais Naruto Uzumaki y tú? Ese chico estabas unido a él ¿verdad? ¿Que sientes por él?

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco.

- bueno, hemos sido rivales para todo, pero en el fono éramos amigos, muy amigos…jeh, yo lo trataba mal a veces ,era bastante soberbio con él …

- ¿ah si?

- Sí, Naruto, me admiraba y quería que lo reconociera, pero yo… aunque reconocía su fuerza en mi interior ,no se lo admití nunca.

- ¿tú estás enamorado de ese muchacho verdad?

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba esa pregunta de Itachi.

-¿YO? NO, es un chico, es mi amigo, yo… no es posible- se pasó las manos en la cabeza, contradiciéndose y contradiciendo su corazón.

- Yo creo que si que lo estás – rió Itachi- juh, si no, no te preocuparías tanto por él…

- ¡NO LO ENTIENDES ITACHI!- bramó Sasuke, dando un golpe al cazo de sopa, que salpicó.- cuando he ido a verlo hoy, al verme ha salido corriendo a encerrarse a su casa, ha temblado de miedo.

- ….ufff

- Sí, y encima está enfermo, pálido muy delgado, no se exactamente que ha pasado para que llegue a estar así, pero, Sakura casi me mata al intentar hablar con él.

- ¿crees que puede ser por ti, hermano?

- No lo se, pero si es así… no se que voy a hacer…

La velada entre los dos hermanos acabó con el fin de la sopa y acostándose cada uno en una parte del largo y gigantesco sofá.

------------------------

Sakura, Hinata e Ino ,murmuraban en la puerta de casa de Tsunade sama al comienzo de la mañana.

La pelirrosa no tardó en contarles a sus amigas que Sasuke había regresado.

El tema se difundió tan rápido que en pocas horas toda la villa sabían que los Uchiha, ¡JUNTOS! Habían vuelto.

Los hermanos, mientras el equipo de limpieza y mantenimiento se ocupaban de la casa, habían salido al pueblo a hacer la compra.

Todos murmuraban al verlo pasar, sobretodo quienes conocían a Sasuke.

-¡Mirad es el asesino del clan, y está con su hermano el que se fugó de la villa!- decía una mujer a otra.

-¡que miedo!- una niña lloraba en las faldas de su madre.

-¡Los Uchiha!¡ Están aquí, en Konoha!

Murmullos y más murmullos.

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y compañía miraban a los morenos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿tú crees que están arrepentidos de verdad, Shikamaru?- le preguntó Chouji a su amigo.

- eso esperemos, si no será un problema.

- pues yo no me creo que ese Itachi haya cambiado – dijo Sakura seria.

-¿lo sabe Naruto? – preguntó Kiba.

La pelirrosa lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Sí, lo que no sabe es que ha vuelto con Itachi, y espero que no se entere, pues su salud empeoraría…- rugió la chica.

- Pues, yo creo que Sasuke irá a hablar con él, Sakurita- afirmó Lee.

La kunoichi apretó su puño.

- no lo permitiré, si Naruto comete alguna locura o empeora por su culpa, lo mato.- sentenció la muchacha.

Los dos hermanos se metieron en una verdulería para evitar así miradas y comentarios de todos.

- tus amigos te miran con desconfianza ¿neh?- le preguntó a Sasuke, mirando las lechugas más verdes y frescas del puesto.

- ¿No será que tu eres el centro de la desconfianza?- siseó ofendido.

- uy, pues sí jeje- se lo tomó a risa, aunque a su hermano no le hizo gracia.

El pequeño de los Uchiha no pudo más, y salió por la otra parte de la tienda a escondidas de los curiosos de fuera.

- ¿a donde vas?- le preguntó el Uchiha.

Sasuke no respondió, estaba irritado, aunque Itachi pudo imaginarse cual era su principal prioridad.

- ten suerte…- siseó- buenos días, déme una lechuga bien fresca, por favor…

……………………….

Naruto vomitaba en el cuarto de baño.

Aquella mañana había desayunado una manzana de las de Sakura, pero, la estaba vomitando a los cinco minutos.

Su cabeza se precipitaba dentro del water y no echaba otra cosa que fuera ácida bilis.

- No puede ser, está aquí, ha vuelto … ¡ broargh!- jadeó, cansado de escupir aquel líquido tan asqueroso y ácido.

La garganta le quemaba y se le manchaba el pelo.

Cuando tuvo una nueva arcada, alguien le agarró el pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás, así evitaba manchárselo.

- ariga… ¡TO!- Naruto pudo ver el reflejo de Sasuke reflejado en el espejo.

Casi sin fuerzas se levantó como pudo, lanzó de la cadena, y observó nervioso al moreno.

-¿para que has venido? Arf,arf…- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sasuke abrió el grifo, mojó su mano de agua y la pasó por los labios manchados del Kitsune.

Naruto le apartó la mano, y repitió, esta vez gritando.

- ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

- He vuelto Naruto- le sonrió- te he echado de menos- quiso abrazarlo, pero el rubio se apartó de su camino.

- ¡ NO, NO, NO!- no entiendo nada-¿ has matado a Itachi y has regresado tan campante a Konoha ,no?¿ es eso?

- Bueno, yo…- intentó explicar Sasuke.

(- ¿ahora como le digo lo de Itachi?)

- eres un desgraciado,¡ Me has hecho la vida imposible! ¡has intentado matarme! Y ¿vuelves tan pancho?

- Naruto, déjame que te explique…- intentó agarrarle de un brazo.

- ¡NO!

Naruto corrió hacia su habitación, el Uchiha lo siguió.

Intento cerrarle la puerta, pero no puedo,Sasuke era más fuerte que él.

El moreno elevó la ceja, molesto, no le estaban dando la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿me quieres escuchar?

- ¡No me interesa!¡ solo quiero que te vayas!- rugió el kitsune.

- Te has pasado los años buscándome, ¿no era tan amigo tuyo? ¿ o es que ahora Sakura lo es más y no te intereso?- el moreno había pensado mucho esa noche, tal vez Sakura y Naruto estuvieran junto.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, alucinando.

- ¡¿tu estás mal, baka?!¿COMO TIENES NARICES DE DECIR ESO? ¡LÁRGATE!- señaló la ventana con el dedo.

Sasuke lo agarró por la cintura, apresándolo bajo su cuerpo.

El chico, colorado intentó zafarse de esa adorada prisión, que lo volvía loco, pero que odiaba a su vez.

-¡ Déjame, cabrón!- le pegó un puñetazo.

Sasuke lo lanzó entonces contra la cama, Naruto emitió un bote.

Estaba asustado.

-¿Por que me odias? Yo era tu mejor amigo, en nuestros encuentros me pedías que regresara…

- ¡Pues ahora te odio!

- ¿POR QUÉ?- Sasuke exigió respuestas, por lo cual se abalanzó contra la cama, agarrando a Naruto de los hombros.

- Por que me has destrozado la vida- el rubio lloró.

Entonces el Uchiha sintió tal arrepentimiento, que no dudó en besar los labios de aquel kitsune atemorizado que acogió el beso entre expectación e inseguridad.

CONTINUARÁ….

N/A: Cap 3 finalizado,¿ que os parece? Mil gracias por los reviews, esto se va poniendo interesante,jujuju, espero que os guste ,mucho, mucho.

Si es que acababa de comenzar: pasión,amor,drama,¡ TODO Y MÁS! En los siguientes capítulos de CRY FOR THE MOON.

Besos,espero REVIEWS: BERGDORA-HERMI20-LORENA.


	4. Lágrimas y kunais

**-CRY FOR THE MOON- Capítulo 4 – Lágrimas y kunais.**

Entonces el Uchiha sintió tal arrepentimiento, que no dudó en besar los labios de aquel kitsune atemorizado que acogió el beso entre expectación e inseguridad.

_¿Quien me lo diría a mí, que iba a pasar esto? _

_Que su lengua ávida y fuerte penetraría en mis labios sin permiso y sin razón._

_Que bonito sería dejarme llevar y acordarme de por vida que tuve este bonito sueño… pero ¡NO! Esto nunca será de verdad, ni los besos, ni nada más._

Naruto abofeteó a su antiguo amigo con énfasis, los ojos pintados de ira y con mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿no vas a cansarte de burlarte de mí, dattebayo?- rugió lagrimeando el zorrito.

- No me estoy burlando de nadie- Sasuke también se había sonrosado.

No sabía por que había echo eso, más bien había ido un impulso, pero un impulso…dulce como la miel.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- el rubio señalo la ventana de nuevo -¡ NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS, VUELVE DE DONDE HAYAS VENIDO!-la voz le temblaba.

Sasuke no supo que hacer ni que decir, simplemente agachó la cabeza y dedicando una triste mirada al rubito se fue por donde había venido.

Naruto, destruido, lloró como nunca lo había echo en su vida.

…………………….

-¿ya has vuelto? – se extrañó Itachi de la pronta llegada de su hermano-pensaba que estarías de tarde romántica con Naruto.

Sasuke llegaba cansado y triste, se tiró en el sofá sin cuidado y miró el techo recién pintado.

- para que pregunto…- se sentó a su lado el mayor- ¿quieres cenar?

- No- tajante.

- ¿quieres hablar?- prosiguió.

- Tampoco.

- En fin, como quieras…- se puso de pie de nuevo, no quería hacer enfadar a su hermanito menor- la casa está casi arreglada, han hecho un buen trabajo.

Sasuke hizo el intento de sentarse bien, mientras observa la pulida sala de estar.

- mejor, así podemos dormir decentemente hoy, por cierto…- pensó- mañana deberíamos ir a hablar con la Godaime para tratar sobre nuestro futuro ,¿ no crees?

- Bueno- Itachi se sacó un cigarrillo de la pitillera- ¿ que quieres hacer con tu vida?

- Quiero ser ANBU, lógicamente – le pidió un cigarrillo a su hermano.

( n/a: menudo par)

- está bien, eres un shinobi poderoso, serás el mejor.

Sasuke sonrió con orgullo.

- ¿y tú, que va a ser de ti? Lo tienes más difícil…- dio una calada al cigarro.

Itachi sonrió, soltándose la larga melena morena de su coletero.

- lo he pensado mucho, y no te lo vas a creer…- sonrió el mayor.

- Sorpréndeme- le pico la curiosidad al menor.

- Me voy a hacer hippy .

Sasuke e Itachi se miraron por unos instantes, el ex vengador rió a carcajada limpia.

- ¿HIPPY? ¿TÚ? ESTÁS LOCO XD,NO ME LO CREO!- ( Sasuke riendo).

- Pues sí . Quiero dar un cambio radical a mi vida.-apagó el cigarrillo- así que, me dedicaré a la artesanía, me montaré un puestecito en los mercados e Konoha y aprenderé a tocar la guitarra.

- Claro- escupió Sasuke- solo te falta el porro en la boca, no te jode xD.

- No estaría mal, me lo apuntaré – ladeó la cabeza el chico.

Sasuke se levantó y abrazó a su hermano.

- parece mentira que estés haciendo esto para cambiar tu pasado, estoy orgulloso de ti- lo apretó muy fuerte contra él.

- Peace and love mi querido Sasuke – jeje.

- Solo faltaría que él me perdonase y estuviera bien- su mirada se apesumbró.- entonces la dicha sería completa.

- ….- Itachi simplemente miraba las manos de su hermano.

………………………….

- ¡ Ohayo,Sasuke!- saludó Kakashi sensei cuando vio aparecer a Sasuke a plena hora de la mañana.

El ninja copia estaba esperando una misión por parte de Tsunade,y Gai tenía que acompañarlo.

- Buenos días- saludó Sasuke- Kakashi- hizo una reverencia- Tsunade sama…

- Buenos días Sasuke Uchiha.¿ vienes a hablar conmigo? – afirmó casi la sannin.

- Sí – le dio la razón este- quiero hacer las pruebas necesarias para ser ANBU.

Tsunade empezó a revolver un gran papeleo que había encima de su escritorio.

Ton-ton ,su cerdito desayunaba y Shizune la ayudaba con el desorden.

- me parece muy bien por tu parte,Uchiha- ordenó unos folletos para entregarle al atractivo chico- tienes talento, agallas e… toma- se los entregó en mano- inteligencia.

- Gracias- reverencia.

- Tendrás que hacer una serie de exámenes, en los folletos te lo explica todo, también rellenarás la documentación necesaria, siéntate en esa mesita por favor.- señaló una mesa y le entregó el bolígrafo.

Sasuke rellenó los datos de acceso con rapidez, mientras la rubia lo observaba.

- Realizarás tus prácticas con Kakashi, como líder y Sai como compañero .

El ojinegro elevó la vista hacia la mujer.

-¿ Sai ¿¿ aquel autista tan raro?- preguntó indeciso.

- el mismo- afirmó – así que ponte de acuerdo con Kakashi – la mujer se centró en su chupito de sake matutino.

Shizune,nerviosa ,la amonestaba por beber.

- ¡ Tsunade –sama, es muy temprano pa…!

- CALLA- la recriminó – y dale más comida al pobre Ton-Ton, por cierto Uchiha- la sannin endureció la mirada- ¿tu hermano que piensa hacer?¿ vivir la vida?

- Pues si,se ha vuelto un poco … Hippy…- confesó con vergüenza.

La mujer escupió el sake , riendo estrepitosamente, Ton-ton hacia "oink,oink" en manifiesto por su ama.

- ¡ No puede ser,jajaja! ¿te estás quedando conmigo? – se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus castaños ojos - ¡De Hollywood,vamos! ¡ ju,ju!

- Quien lo diría…- se pasaba los dedos por la barbilla Kakashi, también sorprendido.

- Pues sí, si me disculpa- le entregó la documentación –tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos- se despidió con un gesto de cabeza de Kakashi.

- Un momento, jovenzuelo- lo detuvo de nuevo la mujer-¿ has visto a Naruto?

El silencio se hizo en la estancia, tan solo se le escuchaba a Ton-ton comer con gula y avidez.

- sí.- seco y claro.

- ¿cómo está ¿ me preocupa su salud- manifestó la 5ª Hokage.

- Pues yo lo he visto mal- sonrió cínicamente el chico, molesto por el interrogatorio- pero es normal ¿ No?, es culpa mía.

- Hoy le aré una visita- afirmó la mujer- tengo que intentar que coma.

Sasuke se cansó de la conversación y salió disparado de allí , Kakashi lo siguió ,pero cuando el moreno acababa de salir del edificio ya se había encontrado con un gran número de miradas inquisidoras.

Sakura en cabeza, con Sai e Ino a sendos lados miraban a Sasuke.

Cada uno de una manera distinta: Sakura con ira y resentimiento, Ino sonrojada (¡Que bueno está!) e insegura y Sai inescrutable, como él mismo.

- ahí está el hijo de puta- gorjeó la pelirrosa cuando el Uchiha pasó por su lado, éste decidió hacerse el tonto para no buscar problemas.

Kakashi intervino, por si las moscas.

- bueno, bueno, Sai- se acercó al autista clon de Sasuke – a partir de mañana Sasuke Uchiha será uno más en nuestro grupo .

Sakura frunció el ceño, Sai no contestó ,simplemente.

- Bueno, aunque preferiría a Naruto - sonrió de aquella manera tannnnn" Saiesca", cosa que puso de muy mal humor al ex exiliado.

- Pues te jodes por que estás en mi mismo grupo- Sasuke Uchiha en todo su esplendor ¡AL FIN! Borde como él solo ante un posible….¿ rival?

- ¡ oh, gracias por el cumplido ¡pero prefiero joder .

- A saber con quien…¬¬- pensó mal el moreno, acercándose peligrosamente al otro muchacho.

- ¡ ohhhh! Eso es un secreto Sasuke-kun.

- ¡A MI NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, CABRÓN!- Sasuke, muerto de ira ya lo tenía agarrado por el cuello.

Sakura, esperando el momento idóneo para meterse en medio, intermedió entre ambos.

-¿tú con que derecho vienes a exigir algo entre nosotros?

- mira Sakura- el moreno estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el buen humor – si no me dejas en paz de una vez, yo…

-¿QUÉ? – Vaciló la pelirrosa-¿quieres pelea? – la chica alzó su puño a la cara del Uchiha.

Sasuke se lo pensó, sabía que Sakura era más fuerte que antiguamente, pero aún así no la temía para nada.

Él era poderoso, muy poderoso.

- vete a la mierda, basura- le contestó.

Kakashi tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura para que la kunoichi no empezará el derramamiento de sangre,y Sasuke aportando su pose chulesca se fue de allí con gesto asesino.

……………………………..

Naruto tosía sangre aquella mañana.

Tras haberse metido en la bañera con agua fría y permanecer allí toda la noche sin probar bocado y tan solo vomitar su ácida bilis el chico había empezado a extraer de su cuerpo otro tipo de fluidos.

Tan siquiera se inmutó cuando sus manos, ahora pálidas, se mancharon de sangre oscura y con grumos.

Sonrió complacido, esperando la muerte anhelada en su tumba hogareña.

Había soñado que hacía el amor toda la noche, con él, con su amado, y que él curaba todas sus heridas, su cuerpo brillaba sudado y sus besos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel.

Rozó su pecho, justo en el lado corazón, mientras observaba su muñeca derecha.

**FLASH BACK:**

- ¡YO TE AMO!- me abrazó fuerte, seguía tronando-¡OLVÍDATE DE SASUKE! AUNQUE LO QUERAMOS MUCHO, EL HA SALIDO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE! ¡VIVAMOS JUNTOS SOLOS TU Y YO! POR FAVOR, NARUTO KUN!

Y el último Naruto kun que escuché y un trueno lejano, me sumergieron en un profundo sueño cansado y desesperado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Cuando desperté de aquel sueño estaba en casa, mojado y desesperanzado._

_No pude más que recordar el llanto de Sakura, las palabras frías de Sasuke hacia mí, como había querido matarme anteriormente, en todos los sufrimientos que he vivido…_

_En aquellos momentos un kunai penetró en mi carne, y mi sangre lloró por mí._

_No me sirvió de nada, pues el zorro de nueve colas cerró la herida casi al instante._

_Intenté el mismo acto cada día, cada noche, mientras lloraba mirando por mi ventana._

_Le pedía a la luna que acabara con mis sufrimientos, que me dejara morir… rajé una y otra vez mi muñeca hasta el punto en que gangrenó._

_Aún intentándolo mil veces, la luna no sucumbió a mis lamentos._

_Y allí estaba otra vez, mirando al astro plateado que empezaba a aparecer a cortas horas de la tarde._

_En pocas horas el cielo estaría oscuro y ella brillaría en todo su esplendor, aquella noche era distinta, pues lo había visto a él._

_Y lo había besado en los labios._

_Un beso que envenenó su alma podrida de magia y rencor._

_Empezaba a hacer frío, cerré la ventana y me estiré en la cama._

…………………………

Minutos más tardes unos toques se escucharon lejanos, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Naruto se puso en pie y se dirigió a ella.

(- será Sakura- pensó el kitsune).

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir se encontró al ser más horrible que habitaba en sus pesadillas.

El demonio en persona, peor que Kyubi,el que lo había separado de él : UCHIHA ,ITACHI.

- Hola, Naruto Uzumaki,¿ puedo pasar? – preguntó el asesino del clan Uchiha.

Su mirada fría encontraba los zafiros llameantes en el rostro del Uzumaki.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás, autómata, Itachi izo una reverencia y entró sin permiso alguno.

( - No es posible, él,¿ que hace el aquí? – se fijo en su ropa - ¿y con esas ropas?- pantalón a rayas y camiseta negra-¡¿ VIENE A BUSCARME?!)

- He venido a hablar contigo,Uzumaki Naruto – siseó el Uchiha muy levemente.

Naruto rió burlonamente.

- déjame adivinar, vienes a llevarme contigo ¡Quieres matarme verdad! – reía nervioso y divertido en cierta parte.

- No, déjame que te explique- no perdió un ápice de su helada compostura.

- ¡QUE SEPAS QUE ME DA IGUAL!- temblaba el chico-¡HAZ LO QUIERAS! ¡LLÉVAME ANTE LOS AKATSUKI SI QUERÉIS Y MATADME!- le gritó.

Itachi observaba al muchacho, estaba débil, no permanecería mucho tiempo de pie y menos en ese estado de ansiedad tan crítico.

- Estás equivocado, yo no he venido para eso…

- ¡NO ME TOMES EL PELO, TRAIDOR!¡ TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO!- extendió los brazos, como dejándose atrapar- ¿ a que esperar ,neh? Ya me separaste de todo lo que quería en esta vida, llévame contigo dattebayo.

Itachi suspiró, se encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo con parsimonia.

- ¿quieres uno?

Naruto alucinó ante el ofrecimiento. OO

- He venido a hablar de mi hermano, Sasuke.

(- ¿querrá llevarse a Sasuke ¿ - se asustó el muchacho, el amor ardiendo como una molécula entre su sangre - ¡ NO DEBE SABER QUE ESTÁ EN KONOHA!)

- Yo hace años que no se nada de él- desvió la mirada intentando mentir- así que aquí no lo busques… ¡no tardes más y ráptame o mátame ,como tu prefieras!

El Uchiha se puso en pie, serio finalmente, arrinconó un poco al Uzumaki ,que no podía ni quería defenderse ni de él ni de nadie.

- Sasuke está aquí- susurró.

- ¡ MENTIRA!él no…

- Como lo amas,Naruto Uzumaki, me alegro por mi hermano… es por eso que estoy aquí , para convencerte que él te ama de verdad y quiere tu perdón.

Ahora si que el kitsune no entendía nada, un remolino de pensamientos e información se arremolinaba como una espiral en su cabeza.

- ¿qué...qué?

Itachi suspiró.

- Sasuke y yo hemos vuelto a Konoha,juntos .- sentenció.

Naruto calló encima del sofá, pálido, inerme.

Ni una palabra fue articulada desde sus labios, la estancia quedó en el silencio más absoluto.

- quizás sea mejor que te explique desde el principio…- quiso empezar a narrar desde el comenzamiento de todo el hermano del vengador.

- Fuera- recitó el chico mecánicamente.

- Uzumaki,escúchame- intentó acercarse a él para hacerlo razonar.

El rubio lo empujó, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza gritando a pleno pulmón.

- ¡FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sin resultado positivo alguno,y preocupado por haber metido la pata en vez de ayudar a Sasuke,Itachi se fue de casa del Uzumaki sin inmutar palabra.

Naruto lloraba, en silencio, de pronto sus dientes chirriaron en un colérico ataque de ira.

La sangre brotó de sus ojos y de sus labios, sus uñas se alargaron y penetraron en sus muslos delgados y un aura rojo se extendió sobre su dermis.

En un acto reflejo el legado del cuarto hokage arrebataba su kunai de la mesa y lo clavaba directamente en lo más profundo y delicado de su cuerpo: SU CORAZÓN.

Aquella noche, cuando Sakura se pasó por casa del zorrito para llevarle un gento preparado por ella misma se encontró a un muchacho en el suelo de su casa, escoltado por un charco de sangre oscura.

- ¡KYAAAA! – Sakura tiró los alimentos por los aires, empezando a gritar con desespero, mientras daba la vuelta el cuerpo semiinerte del muchacho de los ojos azules.

Naruto había perdido el conocimiento,sus pupilas se habían echo más grandes y Sakura no podía detectar el pulso en sus muñecas.

En aquellos momentos empezó a llover y a cuestas en su espalda, la muchacha de cabello rosa llevó a Naruto en brazos , empapándose ambos, en busca de ayuda de la Godaime:Tsunade.

- ¡TSUNADE SAMA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ NECESITO AYUDA!- lloraba la chica apunto de caer en el suelo destartalada- ¡ POR FAVOR ¡

De repente aparecieron Shikamaru y su padre, que a la velocidad de la luz ayudaron a la Haruno con el cuerpo de Naruto.

Se armó un gran revuelo en Konoha,todo aquel que encontraban por el camino e intentaban refugiarse de la lluvia ,olvidaba su objetivo para ayudar al kitsune.

- Sasuke…- siseaba agonizante el muchacho, mientras entre 4 personas lo llevaban corriendo a la casa de Tsunade.

La lluvia empapaba la herida reciente,el kunai aún permanecía clavado en su pecho.

- no podemos sacárselo, podría ser peor – le decía Sakura a Shikamaru, que hizo el intento de liberar el metal de la herida.

Tsunade salía corriendo en esos momentos del edificio, al ver a quien traían en brazos suspiró con ansiedad.

- sabía que pasaría algo así un día,¡ RÁPIDO ,METEDLO DENTRO!

Así hicieron.

En aquellos momentos, en la calentita casa de los Uchiha y ajeno a todo, Itachi se disponía a hablar con su hermano, que cenaba sin mucho apetito un okonomiyaki salado.

- Sasuke…- susurró el mayor.

- ¿que quieres, hermano? – le preguntó el vengador, sin muchas ganas de hablar.

- Esta tarde, yo…

- ¿? ¿qué? ¿tú qué?

- No te enfades pero…- cogió aire- he ido a hablar con Naruto…

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**N/A**: Ola a todos,uff este cap es movidito, no me odiéis jajaja ,pero es que es un fic un poco triste.

Bueno, que ya vendrán épocas mejores en el fic, ¿no? Jajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis muchos reviews eh? Que son mi sustento y mis ganas de seguir escribiendo. Vale. Juju.

Pues eso **REVIEWS** Y DOY las gracias a :

¡ seguid escribiéndome y al que no se ha animado aunque lo haga y me ara dichosa!

Se despide:

**HERMI20-BERGDORA-LORENA**: Escritora de **PAPÁ NARUTO Y EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL…**


	5. Huesos de cristal

Cry for the moon- Capítulo cinco- Huesos de cristal.

- Sasuke…- susurró el mayor.  
- ¿que quieres, hermano? – le preguntó el vengador, sin muchas ganas de hablar.  
- Esta tarde, yo…  
- ¿? ¿qué? ¿tú qué?  
- No te enfades pero…- cogió aire- he ido a hablar con Naruto…

Sasuke lo observó, cogió aire y empezó a balancear las piernas, nervioso.

- ¿PARA QUÉ? – tronó alto y claro.  
- Lo siento- se disculpó el Uchiha mayor- pero pensé que yo podría convencer a Naruto de todo esto.  
- ¬¬ déjame adivinar, habrá puesto el grito en el cielo al verte. ¿no?  
- Mmm- meditó – creo que si UU  
- y me odiará más que nunca, ¿no?  
- Mmm… puede…  
- Itachi….  
- ¿nande?  
- Vete a la mierda.

Sasuke se levantó, dando un portazo en el comedor, se perdió en la oscuridad de la casa.

No se imaginaba el Uchiha que en aquellos momentos, sangre y dolor se derramaban en el edificio de Tsunade sama.

Pero el sueño venció al moreno, que tras lanzarse al vacío de sus sábanas, Morfeo lo envolvió suavemente.

"Era tan delicioso beberme tu sudor, tu hermoso cuerpo cabalgaba sobre mi cadera una y otra vez.  
Llevo tantos años erecto por ti, esperando tu humedad y tu suave intimidad.

Oh , Naruto … baila sobre mi miembro como lo haces cada noche, llévame al éxtasis con tus besos y gemidos.  
¿Por que está vez te siento tan profundo? pareciera que fuera a explotar dentro de ti, mi semen se escampa por tu oscura entrada, OH, Naru… ¡TO!"

Sasuke se despertó, orgasmo en bandeja en una nublada mañana, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprobar que, efectivamente… un par de muslos rosados cabalgaban encima de su pene ahora semi flácido.

Escuchó un enorme gemido y observó la cara de su "violador/a".

Ino Yamanaka se retiraba de encima de él, goteando semen y lujuria por sus labios vaginales.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡INO!

La Rubia se secó el sudor de su frente.

- ¡oh, Sasuke! Cuanto deseaba hacerte esto, desde que te vi volver que lo deseo con fervor.  
- ¿Cómo?

El Uchiha intentaba asimilar toda aquella situación,¿como había podido pasar?¿Dónde estaba Itachi?

- ¿DONDE ESTA ITACHI?- gritó.  
- No lo se- contestó la Yamanaka- he llegado hace poco y no había nadie- rió picarona- solo tú, en esta cama- se abalanzó sobre él, Sasuke la esquivó- soñando algo caliente- le agarró de los genitales, con pasión.  
- ¡ITACHI! – llamó como un cabritilla asustado - ¡ITACHI!  
- Ja,Ja estamos solos, Sasuke kun. juju.  
- ¬¬ esto es una pesadilla- afirmó serio el Uchiha- además ¿como has llegado aquí?

Ino se quedó pensativa, a los pocos segundos se pasó una mano por la boca.

- ¡OH dios! Se me ha olvidado, tenía un mensaje para ti- palideció la muchacha.

Sasuke había logrado salir de la cama y meterse en el cuarto de baño.

- no me digas ¬¬- sarcasmo - ¿follarme era tu mensaje?  
- No- negó la chica- Es sobre Naruto…

El moreno salió dando un portazo del lavabo, con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿que le pasa a Naruto?- cuestionó con frialdad.  
- Bueno- la chica no sabía como explicarle – es que… está en el hospital, ayer intentó suicidarse y…

Los ojos del Uchiha se sobresaltaron al momento, Ino se mordía el labio.

-¡Gomen! ¡Será mejor que me vaya, tengo una píldora del día después que tengo que tomarme ¿ o quieres tener un Sasukito? – le pinchó la rubia.

El sharingan calidoscopio afloró de aquellos penetrantes ojos negros, e Ino huyó despavorida.

- desgraciada- escupió el chico, asqueado por la" violación "de Ino- tengo que ver a Naruto.

El joven se duchó, se vistió y salía despavorido de la casa encontrándose a su hermano en el jardín plantando unas hojas que parecían… ¿ marihuana?

- ¿qué haces? – le preguntó, aunque con prisa.  
- Planto maría, tengo unas ganas de fumármela… ufff- Itachi se relamía.  
- ¿sabías que Ino me ha violado y Naruto está en el hospital?

Itachi alucinó con la cara de pocas pero malas pulgas de su hermano.

- ¿en serio? Joder, lo que hace la maría, he perdido la noción de la realidad por una hora…  
- ¬¬ eres la ostia, me voy.

Sasuke saltó árbol tras árbol, a la velocidad de la luz.

…………………………..  
Sakura, Sai y Kakashi, esperaban de pie delante de la puerta de urgencias, tal vez Tsunade apareciera de un momento a otro y le contaran sobre el estado de Naruto.

No habían pegado ojo en toda la noche, y aunque cansados, ellos y todos los amigos del Uzumaki esperaban con ansia.

- aún no entiendo como Naruto ha llegado tan lejos- murmuraba Sai con parsimonia.  
- Se veía venir, Sai- atajó Kakashi – la depresión y la anorexia atraen ciertas consecuencias, y le puede salir muy caro a Naruto kun.

Sakura no hablaba, estaba pensativa, aún corrían por sus ropas manchas de sangre oscura y sus pupilas verdes taladraban el suelo.

- Es muy raro que Ino no haya vuelto aún con Sasuke – frunció el ceño Shikamaru, que estaba junto a Chouji cerca del trio.

Sakura cerró los puños.

- ese no es necesario aquí, no se para que lo han mandado llamar- rugió la pelirrosa, la ira empapando sus palabras.  
- También tiene derecho a saber lo que ha pasado – le dijo Kakashi.

Sakura chasqueó.

- ¿derecho? Ese no tiene derecho ni a existir- un fuerte odio se había formado dentro de ella.  
- ¿estás celosa Sakura san? – le preguntó Sai con sonrisa coqueta.  
- ¬¬ no – sentenció ella.  
- Por que si es así, sabes que yo también soy tu rival Jujuy - sonrisita mañosa.

La pelirosa hizo un intento fugaz de arquear los labios.

- no te considero peligro por que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con Naruto,Sai- espetó ella.  
- ¿y yo la tengo? – una voz recién llegada taladró en los oídos de la chica, que se giró de golpe para encontrarse con él… su ex amor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade apareció a la vez que Sasuke, evitando una posible disputa de antiguos compañeros.

Estaba seria, pero no tanto como cuando agarró a Naruto en sus brazos en principios de la noche.

- Uchiha, estás aquí- observó a Sasuke, con semblante frío- Naruto no ha dejado de llamarte en toda la noche  
- Yo… ¡ ¿NARUTO,ESTÁ BIEN?!¡ DÍGAMELO!- se abalanzó hacia la Godaime, que le hizo un gesto de paciencia.  
- Está dormido, he logrado salvarle, al parecer pude transferirle una gran dosis de sangre en el momento álgido…sino- elevó una ceja- Naruto ahora estaría muerto.

Sakura casi se desmaya, simplemente cayó mareada sobre el pecho de Rock Lee.

- Naruto Uzumaki tiene un episodio agudo de anorexia nerviosa, su peso ronda los 50 kilos y padece depresión- cerró su libreto de notas- ese es su diagnóstico.

Tragaron saliva.

- como puede haber llegado a esto…- un Sasuke cabizbajo apretaba los puños - ¿cómo? ¡¿Cómo?!- dio una patada en el suelo, haciendo añicos una baldosa.  
- ¿quieres que te haga un resumen, chulo de mierda?- asentó Sakura, con los ojos verdes llameando.

Sasuke fue hacia ella y la balanceó contra todas sus fuerzas, la pelirrosa se defendió y ambos fueron detenidos por Kakashi y Tsunade.

- ¡MIRA! Se que he hecho cosas mal, pero no quiero que Naruto esté así¿¿ ESTAMOS??- escupió Sasuke.

Sakura, sangró por el labio, Sasuke se lo había rozado en el enfrentamiento.

- destruyes todo lo que pisas, nos has destruido la vida, a mí y a Naruto.

Esas palabras impactaron tanto al Uchiha que se dejó caer sobre la pared, lívido, la culpa atormentándolo.

-¡YA BASTA!- acabó la situación Tsunade- Naruto residirá en el hospital hasta que se cure, y no hay nada más que hablar , ¿ entendido?  
-…

Nadie contestó.

- muy bien, dicho esto, marchaos.

Y la muchedumbre desapareció, muchos episodios, días y semanas pasaron para Naruto y aquellos que sufrían por él.

-¡ARGHHHHHHHHHH!- el rubio vomitaba mientras Shizune le metía obligadamente una cuchara de sopa en la boca.

Vomitó de nuevo.

- ¡OH, Naruto kun!- sollozaba la mujer ,llena de sopa.

Tsunade ataba al chico en la cama, mientras este en un ataque de ansiedad intentaba lanzarse por la ventana.

- ¡ AHHHHHHH!¡ DÉJAME, DATTEBAYOOOO!  
- ¡ NARUTOOOO!

Y la mujer observaba su rostro triste y apesumbrado mientras curaba la herida gangrenosa de su muñeca.

Pasaron meses, meses de dolor y Naruto había superado bastante su ansiedad, su depresión y su anorexia.

Había cogido su peso normal y en aquellos momentos esperaba sentado a la Godaime para que le diera el alta.

La rubia se sentó en su asiento, el Uzumaki hizo una reverencia.

- Tsunade sama…  
- Hola Naruto ¿cómo estás?  
- Vivo, gracias- un par de ojos azules brillaban completamente diferentes.

Naruto había cambiado.

Ya no era el muchacho delgado y depresivo que había poseído su alma hacia unos meses, había vuelto a nacer.

- tu proceso de curación ha finalizado, cuéntame como te sientes, por última vez.

El muchacho sonrió.

- Pues tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme con Sakura chan, Sai chan y los demás, también quiero que Iruka sensei me invite a un tazón triple de ramen-ttebayo .  
- ¡me parece genial!- sonrió la mujer.  
- Y del tema Sasuke&Itachi- intentó no poner cara de lástima- intentaré ser neutral con ellos a pesar de todo. No puede ser que guarde rencor,no es parte de mí.

Tsunade lo observó, presintió una nueva era para el kitsune de Naruto, el Naruto de siempre con un lado frío hacia aquel que le había echo tanto daño : Uchiha Sasuke.

- se dice que la ignorancia es el peor castigo ¿ no? – sonrió el muchacho zorrunamente.  
- Sí , Naruto, en fin- le acercó un bolígrafo- puedes firmar tu alta médica.

El muchacho no dudó un segundo firmar el papel que le devolvería su anhelada libertad.

…………………..

-¡ Naruto!- Sakura se lanzó contra el cuello de su amigo, llorando -¡ te he echado mucho de menos!  
- yo también, Sakura chan- sonrió-¡ Hola Sai, Kakashi sensei!- los saludó.  
-¿ cómo estás ¿- le preguntó Kakashi.  
- mucho mejor, arigato  
- estás muy guapo, Naruto kun – observó Sai.

- Arigato - se sonrojó el kitsune,

Sakura lo agarró por el brazo, manteniéndolo solo para ella.

- vamos Naruto,Iruka nos espera para invitarnos a todos a Ramen.  
- ¿AH SI? ¡QUE BIEN!  
- ¡SI!

Fueron marchando cuando Kakashi, serio, dio media vuelta.

Sai se percató.

-¿no vienes?- preguntó audaz.

- primero tengo una cosa que hacer- Kakashi desapareció, dejando a Sai con la mosca posada en su nariz.

………………..

Itachi fumaba a las ocho de la mañana, con sus pantalones a rayas y camiseta negra, el Uchiha, que se había echo rastas, meditaba concienzudamente en si tomarse o no una taza de té.

Sasuke, vestido con su uniforme de ANBU, bajaba las escaleras precipitadamente, mirándose el reloj.

- se paró en seco al lado de la puerta al ver a su hermano con esas" pintas".

- ¿que haces ahora?

- Meditar…- contestó el portador del sharingan.

- ¿sobre qué? ¿sobre si estás loco o no? – alzó una ceja.

- No, sobre si quiero el té, con o sin leche- no abrió los ojos ni para contestar.

- Si sigues así llegarás tarde al puestecito- Itachi tenía un puesto de productos hippys y artesanos, hechos por él –así que aligera.

- Ya voy…- bostezó el Uchiha- sin leche- se bebió el té de un trago.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, dando un portazo.

Cuando ya se dirigía a correr, casi choca con Kakashi que acababa de llegar.

- ¡ ohayo!  
- Kakashi ¿que haces aquí?- se sorprendió – creí que el capullo de Sai y tú me esperabais en el puente.  
- Bueno…- masculló el ninja copia- es que hay cambios de planes.  
- ¿como? ¿Qué cambios de planes?  
- Naruto ha sido dado de alta, Sasuke.

Los ojos negros del atractivo joven se abrieron de par en par.

……………….

En el Ichiraku Naruto se pedía su segundo tazón de ramen, respaldado por sus amigos que reían felices al tenerlo de vuelta.

- ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía aquí , muchacho!- sonreía el dueño del puesto de fideos.  
- ¡ Tranquilo, viejo! Que vendré a diario para compensar- rió el Uzumaki.  
- ¡así me gusta, Iruka, os dejo gratis la mitad del festín!  
- ¡ arigato!- sonrió el chunnin castaño.

Naruto observaba a todos, no se había fijado en la desaparición de Kakashi.

- estoy tan contento de estar aquí con vosotros, juro no volver preocuparos jamás .  
Sakura lo abrazó.

- ay Naruto, eres lo mejor – lo besó en la mejilla- ¿ que hubiéramos echo sin ti?  
- Si – afirmó Sai- la vida no será tan bella.  
- Me vais a sonrojar- se coloreó el chico.

Iruka lo protegió.

- dejad al pobre, jajaja.

Todos reían felices cuando dos personas aparecieron allí.

Todos se callaron al ver a Kakashi y Sasuke, mirándolos.

- bueno, se va a liar…- rió Sai.  
- ¿¿ Que significa esto sensei??- bramó Sakura, poniéndose en pie- tenias que jodernos la comida ¿o que?

Sasuke miraba a Naruto, Naruto miraba a Sasuke.

- ¿para que has venido sasukín? – lo provocó Sai.  
- No me toques lo que no has de tocar, Sai.  
- Que miedo

Naruto carraspeó.

- chicos, chicos, no tenéis que poneros nerviosos- dijo Naruto sonriendo a sus amigos, clavó la mirada en Sasuke y una falsa y fría sonrisa surcó de sus labios – Uchiha tiene derecho a ir donde quiera ¿no? Pobrecito, querría tomarse unos fideos y nosotros molestando…

Sendas miradas se encontraron, un tapiz de hielo los separaba.

- dejemos a Uchiha que coma tranquilo ¿no?

CONTINUARÁ….

N/ A: ola a todos, gracias por los reviews, pero siempre lo digo KIERO MÁS, quien no se haya animado aún que lo haga cuanto antes o me volveré loca pensando que no os gusta snifff snifff.

Bueno bueno, ¿que tal el capítulo? Naruto ha sobrevivido y ha pasado su etapa más dura, ahora… viene lo bueno, bueno. 

Veremos a un Naruto más fuerte y más cambiado, quizás ahora el vengador sea él… tormentas heladas nos acechan jejeje.

Nos vemos, Lorena- Bergdora- Hermi20


	6. Un nuevo vengador

CAPÍTULO 6- UN NUEVO VENGADOR;

Sendas miradas se encontraron, un tapiz de hielo los separaba.

- dejemos a Uchiha que coma tranquilo ¿no?

Sakura y compañía alzaron una ceja expectante, todos pendientes que aquella extraña reacción del muchacho de los ojos azules.

Sasuke y Naruto proseguían con su juego de miradas.  
La oscura curiosa y sorprendida y la azul fría y distante.

-¿comer ¿- cuestionó el hermano de Itachi- ¿ tranquilo? Yo he venido a hablar contigo, no a comer tranquilo…- le explicó con el ceño amenazando con fruncirse.  
- ah, vaya.- levantó los hombros- pues la verdad es que no me apetece nada hablar contigo, lo siento – lo sonrió.

Sasuke se abalanzó contra él, agarrándolo por los hombros cuestionando su extraña actitud hacia él.

- ¡Es necesario que hable contigo, usuratonkachi! ¿¡cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?!- bramó con ira.  
- Naruto no quiere saber nada de ti, baka – siseó Sai con felicidad.  
- ¡Lárgate! – chilló Sakura señalando la salida.

Las manos de Sasuke descendieron de los hombros del rubio, que se mantenía impasible y con los brazos cruzados.

Sasuke lo observó, esperando una reacción por su parte, un pequeño apoyo y que le diera aquella oportunidad tan anhelada hace tantos largos meses…

- ¿ no me vas a dejar decirte lo que siento? – un deje de tristeza teñía sus irises.

El muchacho hizo amago de pensar algo, observando el techo.

- déjame que lo piense, Uchiha…mmm ¡NO! – rió con crueldad- ahora si me dejas tranquilo… el ramen se me enfría.

El moreno, casi lapidado por Sakura y observado con lástima por Kakashi sensei, se fue humillado del lugar.

El rostro de Naruto ensombreció tras su marcha, una sombra aguada menguaba de sus ojos tristes.

………………………….

En el paseo principal de Konoha, y muy cerca del Ichiraku, Itachi colocaba las pulseras artesanas que había confeccionado en su puestecito.

- Lalala, un nuevo día amanece, y yo con mi porrete me lo paso de rechupetee – cantaba el joven, cigarro en mano.

Las gentes de la villa se paseaban tranquilamente, por lo cual Itachi aprovechaba para intentar llamar la atención de posibles clientes.

- vamos señora, un collar de flores para alegrar esa cara tan agria- le enseñaba a una madurita uno de sus collares más exitosos.  
- ¡grosero!- gruñó la mujer.  
- Vamos guapas – se dirigió a dos kunoichis bastante presumidas- anillos de coral recogidos por mí, ¡convertirán vuestros dedos en huesitos de santas!

Las chicas, alagadas, se detuvieron a comprarle a Itachi un anillo para cada una.

- volved pronto, el mes que viene traeré cuarzo puro con el que aré más bisutería ¿eh?- les recordó a las muchachas- ¡El puesto de Itachi, señores, lujo puro, todo barato!- proclamaba a los cuatro vientos.

Un chasquido de la lengua, hizo que el moreno se girara hacia la izquierda, ya que dos sombras apocaban su rosado mantón.

- mira que eres patético, Uchiha- Sakura,Naruto y Sai se habían detenido delante del hippy, Sakura era quien lo había insultado -¿ no te da vergüenza?  
- Vergüenza me da ahora haber matado a tanta gente como he matado – contestó el joven- pero vender artesanía…-observó su comercio-… eso para nada.

La oji verde frunció el ceño, el maldito hermano de Sasuke la había dejado con la boca abierta y sin contestación decente.  
- Itachi, tienes razón- murmuró Naruto- ya está bien que una escoria como tu pase su vida vendiendo en un puesto en plena calle y…- lo miró por encima del hombro- fumando mierdas para olvidar lo hijo de puta que ha sido en el pasado,¿ por que te has vuelto así por eso, verdad?¿O es que quieres mostrar un papel falso de ti?

La verdad es que todos quedaron fascinados con la contestación del kitsune,nunca lo habían visto hablar así, tan…¿ vengativo?

Itachi lo observó con precaución, aquellos ojos azules habían cambiado tanto… no eran los mismos que en otras ocasiones, batallas y encuentros se mostraban furiosos y asustados, sino que una fina capa de hielo los cubría.

-¿no vas a perdonarnos nunca, verdad? – le preguntó al rubio, cigarro aplastado por el suelo, un leve tinte colorado surcando de sus ojos.

Naruto no contestó, solo sacó su monedero de ranita, Sai y Sakura lo observaban.

- Dame dos pulseras de esas de hilo naranja, por favor-le entregó un par de monedas.

Itachi las agarró, sonrió tensamente.

- ¿son para ti y tu enamorada?- observó a Sai- ¿o enamorado?

Sai rió con gusto.

- Son para mis amigos- se las entregó a Sai y Sakura – cosa que tu no tienes y tu hermano menos.

El portador del sharingan bufó intranquilo, malos días aguardaban, sobretodo para su hermano.

- quédate con el cambio…- Naruto y su grupo se fueron paseando.

……………………………..

En casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke había encendido un cálido fuego.  
Las primeras motas de nieve del invierno habían echo presencia y el frío calaba los huesos muy duramente.

Extrajo una tercera botella de sake viejo de su bodega y se sirvió una copa.

- Este sake no sube… nada…- susurraba ebrio el muchacho moreno, rojo como un tomate y con los ojos desorbitados por el mareo - ¡ME CAGO EN TODO!

Rompió el vaso, el cristal se hizo añicos y el líquido transparente fue absorbido por el parket.  
-¡ME ODIA!- balbuceó moviéndose torpemente en el sofá - ¡NO ME VA A PERDONAR NUNCA!

Bebió directamente de la botella, a morro, goteándole el alcohol por las suaves comisuras de su boca.

- Yo…pensé… que me amaba, que me amaba como nada, cuando llegué aquí jiji- rió solo- pensé que lo recuperaría- agarró la foto de grupo que tenía encima de la mesa, la nostalgia lo invadía - ¿POR QUÉ NO REGRESÉ ANTES? ¿¡POR QUÉ?!

Lanzó la foto hacia la puerta, golpeando a la pared, el marco cayó hecho añicos.  
En esos momentos Itachi entraba por la puerta.

Quedó serio y en silencio al ver el lamentable estado de su hermano menor, Sasuke deliraba palabras alcohólicas dentro de su jodida ebriedad.

-¿ya has visto a Naruto Uzumaki, no? – Le preguntó al borracho joven-por eso has bebido tanto…

Sasuke lo miró feroz, sendas pupilas encontrándose, el moreno se abalanzó contra él.

-¡GYAAAA!- lo acorraló contra la pared, rompiendo la botella de sake y amenazándole con el afilado cristal en el cuello - ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA! ¡ME JODISTE LA VIDA, POR ESO ABANDONÉ A MIS AMIGOS!

El fuego crepitaba caldeando el ambiente, ambos hermanos mirándose con frialdad y desesperada agonía.

- Lo sé, ¿crees que no me arrepiento?- una lágrima menguó de su ojo izquierdo.

Los ojos de Sasuke,hasta el momento enrojecidos por el alcohol y con su sharingan activados, parecieron calmarse.

El muchacho se calmó tanto que botella y él cayeron al suelo exhausto, rompiendo en un silencioso llanto.

- gomen nasai…

Sasuke quedó dormido encima de la alfombra, tan siquiera se dio cuenta.

Itachi, con su largo cabello sudado y suelto tras el encontronazo agarró a su hermano en brazos, casi no podía, y lo llevó a su habitación.

Cuando el moreno dormía placidamente entre sus sábanas solo pudo llegar a pensar.

-¿que puedo hacer para ayudarte, hermano? ¿Qué?- la imagen del frío y resentido Naruto no le puso las cosas fáciles a sus estrategias y pensamientos.

………………………

En las afueras de la casa de Naruto…

Se había echo de noche, el usuratonkachi había pasado todo el día con sus amigos, disfrutando lo que la anorexia le había quitado.

Sakura se había marchado a su casa y Sai había acompañado a Naruto hasta la puerta de la suya.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias.- hizo una reverencia el kitsune.  
- No hay por que darlas- le sonrió – ¿me invitas a pasar a tu casa?

Naruto observó el mugriento salón y aunque algo avergonzado lo hizo pasar.

- siento el desastre, pasa, pasa…

Ambos muchachos pasaron, la casa estaba llena del polvo al no haber sido cuidada durante aquellos meses de ausencia de su dueño.

La cocina estaba patas arriba y no quería ni mirar el cuarto de baño…aquel sitio en el que…

Una mancha de sangre cubría sus ojos, meneó la cabeza para no acordarse de aquellos momentos.

- No tengo nada para beber, lo siento- se disculpó el kitsune ofreciendo el polvoriento asiento.  
- No hay problema, me basta con estar a tu lado ...

El Uzumaki se sonrojó, Sai se sentó a su lado.

-me ha gustado mucho la pulsera, pero lo que mas me ha gustado- aproximó su boca al oído del rubio- es la indiferencia que has tenido con esos Uchiha…

- es lo que merecen, simplemente- miró hacia el suelo Naruto.  
- Naruto, eres muy valiente, el más valiente de todos…  
- Lo dudo- seguía sin mirarlo este.

(- Tan siquiera puedo dejar de pensar en Sasuke, ha pesar de este gran resentimiento el sigue pululando a sus anchas por mi cabeza y por mi corazón…)

Sai pareció darse cuenta de aquella pequeña preocupación, y como queriendo hacerle sanar sus heridas besó sus labios en un corto beso.

Naruto se puso muy rojo, sus pupilas se abrían rígidas.

- ¿qué ha-haces?- tartamudeó.  
- Uchiha no solo te ha destrozado moralmente y físicamente, sino que no te quiere…- se acercó a él, Naruto se rozaba los labios confuso- ¿sabes una cosa? Ino me ha dicho emocionada esta mañana, que Sasuke y ella se han acostado juntos.

Las facciones del rubio emblanquecieron, los azules ojos dibujaron el demonio de los celos en ellos.

- ¿ah si?  
- Si, es un cerdo ¿no crees?

Naruto agachó la cabeza, le gustaría destrozar a Sasuke pero eso no se comparaba con los zarpazos que le propinaría a Ino.

- Comprende Naruto, él nunca sentirá nada por ti, el odia a los gays, es demasiado macho… pero yo… espero que un día- rozó sus mejillas emblanquecidas- un día puedas quererme como yo a ti te quiero.

Lo besó en la frente sudada y se levantó del sofá.

Sacudió su trasero mientras observaba al Uzumaki, y satisfecho y sin hacer ruido se fue de la casa.

Naruto lloró silenciosamente aquella noche, maldiciendo a sus sentimientos.

…………………………..

- Bien chicos, Tsunade nos ha mandado una misión muy sencillita…-Kakashi sensei estaba muy tenso aquella mañana.  
- ¿que clase de misión? – preguntó Sai.

Kakashi,Sasuke y Sai estaban en el puente de Konoha esperando las instrucciones de su lider AMBU.

- Tsunade quiere que le encontremos… un boy.- un goterón le cayó de la frente.

Sai y Sasuke, que estaban serios y ceñudos rompieron en risas.

- ¿un boy? – Sai estaba por los suelos- esa vieja… ¡está loca!  
- ¿para qué quiere eso?- Sasuke se secaba las lágrimas-(al fin algo bueno después de tanta amargura, que buen chiste…)

Kakashi propinó dos capones a cada uno en la cabeza, por bestias.

- Es su cumpleaños, y quiere celebrarlo por todo lo alto- se enfadó el jounin del ojito feliz- la pobre mujer tiene derecho, ¿o no?  
- ¿Por qué no se lía con Jiraya sama si quiere ver a un tío en bolas? – propuso Sai.

Kakashi sacó un pergamino, se lo entregó a los chicos.

- ahí tenéis las pautas del chico indicado- Sasuke cogió el documento – leed.  
- Veamos que quiere la abuela…- leyó – Un chico alto, moreno, de ojos penetrantes, viril, con buen culo y buena… ejem, musculoso, shinobi, claramente y a poder ser que le gusten las mujer rubias y de mi edad.  
- Pide poco la tía.  
- ¡más respeto ¡- volvió a golpear Kakashi a Sai - ¡ Es nuestra Hokage!

Los dos chicos se aliviaban los chichones que les habían propinado, Kakashi desapareció sin querer saber nada del tema.

- Bien Uchiha, ¿ahora a quien narices buscamos?  
- Búscate la vida, palurdo- contestó Sasuke, que estaba serio de nuevo.

Sai se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa en la cara que claramente buscaba una cosa: Pelea.

- ayer estuve con Naruto, en su casa…

Sasuke quedó rígido, de espaldas a él y sin contestar a sus provocaciones.

- y me declaré a él, se emocionó mucho ¿sabes?  
- ….  
- Creo que Naruto se está dando cuenta que es gay… así que… ni Sakura, ni NADIE (o sea Sasuke) me lo arrebatará.  
- …

El raíz esperó la respuesta del Uchiha con curiosidad, seguramente chillaría como un loco y quien sabe, podría llorar ¿no? Pero eso sería ya muy fantasioso.

La respuesta se hizo esperar ya que, cuando Sai menos se lo esperaba el moreno lo agarró por el cuello casi lanzándolo puente abajo.

La sangre se concentraba en el blanco de sus ojos, la ira se desprendía en el cuello del muchacho.

- ¡Naruto…¡ES MÍO!

CONTINUARÁ….

N/A : ola a todos, aquí está el siguiente capitulo, que espero os guste mucho mucho, está bastante interesante esto jujujuju.

MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y EN ESPECIAL A **Pretybell, **ya que ha sido la primera en hacerme un review de esos largos que a mi me encantan xd jajajajja.

TRANQUILAS QUE PODEIS HACERME LOS REVIEWS TAN LARGOS COMO QUERAIS, SI QUEREIS EJEMPLOS LEED MIS OTROS FICS, Y FLIPAREIS UN POCO XDDDD, BESOS Y HASTA EL OTRO CAP.

HERMI20-BERGDORA-LORENA.


	7. Alcohol en vena

**CAPÍTULO 7- ALCOHOL EN VENA:**

La sangre se concentraba en el blanco de sus ojos, la ira se desprendía en el cuello del muchacho.

- ¡Naruto…¡ES MÍO!

La mano grande y musculosa apretaba el cuello que se mantenía rígido, un tinte azul impregnaba la piel blanca de Sai.

- ju,ju,ju- reía el raíz demente-¿piensas matarme?

- Me encantaría- sonrió Sasuke- pero no quiero ser desterrado- con dureza lanzó al muchacho al suelo, dejándole un buen morado en el cuello a Sai.

- Que bruto eres, veo que no sabes perder… ¡lástima que tengas que joderte!- sonrió el moreno.

- Vete a la mierda- simplificó Uchiha- sus ojos negros fulminaron a Sai- yo me encargo de la misión de la Hokage, no me da la gana acercarme a mierda mientras trabajo.

Sai se limitó a despedirse con la mano al verlo desaparecer a gran velocidad.

……………………….

Itachi enrollaba su canuto tranquilamente en plena mañana, como cada día hacia mañana sabática, en la que se dedicaba a fumar y hacer artesanía para luego vender.

Encendió el borde de su obra de arte y fumó con gusto, mientras moldeaba un torno con arcilla fresca para hacer un jarrón artesano.

Sasuke entró en el hogar derribando la puerta a su paso, casi destroza la obra del hippie.

-¿te ha hecho algo la puerta? – le preguntó el moreno, dejando su apreciado porro en el cenicero (echo por el).

- ¡SAI! – bramó el moreno marchando a zancadas hacia la cocina.

- ya veo… si quieres te doy una calada- ofreció el hermano mayor- así al menos , no querrás matarle , jejeje.

Sasuke no contestó, tan solo se escuchaba el ruido de cerrar y abrir nevera y cajones en la cocina.

- si hubiera sabido antes de tu existencia – le hablaba al cigarrillo de maría – quizás no hubiera matado a nadie en mi pasado ¿no crees? – el cigarro lo observaba con adoración, diciéndole: "calla y fuma ".

Itachi lo besó con cariño Xd y siguió fumando.

- ¡ Que gran amigo eres ¡

N/a: ¿se me está hiendo mucho la olla no? Que conste que no fumo porros yo también ¿eh ¿ jajaja ya opinaréis en los reviews .Sigamos.

El hermano menor, apareció en el comedor con una botella de sake en la mano, se sentó a la izquierda de Itachi que concentraba su atención a tres bandas: torno, porro, hermano.

- ¿te ha dado por el sake? – le preguntó con los ojos rojizos del humo.

- ¿a ti que más te da? Tú fumas hierba del campo y nadie te dice nada – gruñó.

- Bueno, pero al menos me relaja, pero ese nuevo hobbie tuyo creo que te traerá nada más que problemas – señaló la botella.

- ¡Como no te calles te meto la botella en el culo, tú mismo! – amenazó con seriedad.

Itachi encogió los hombros, prosiguiendo con su labor.

- Naruto y Sai tienen algo – susurró con furia Sasuke a su hermano, dio un gran trago a la bebida.

- Vaya, ¿ y si es una mentira de ese marica ¿

- ¬¬ - lo fulminó Sasuke.

- Ah, se me olvidaba, tu también eres marica, jajaja – rió- aunque con más estilo- reaccionó veloz antes de que el ofendido Sasuke le chocara la botella en la cabeza.

- No se que hacer…- Sasuke se estaba acabando la botella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cosa que preocupaba cada vez más a Itachi - … todos me odian.

- Aprende a pasar de todo, si Naruto no quiere saber nada de ti será mejor que lo ignores- aconsejó el ex akatsuki – si no es así enloquecerás y te volverás en un alcohólico reprimido.

El moreno se levantó, agarrándolo del cuello.

El porro calló al suelo, Sasuke lo piso, y el torno con fango se desperdigó por la mesa.

- vaya por dios- se quejó el chico – estás destrozando mis cosas ¡ ve con cuidado ¡

- Yo no soy un borracho, ni lo seré ¿ me oyes ¿

- Vale, vale tío, haber si te haces una paja y te relajas ¿vale? – gruñó Itachi ofendido, tuvo que buscar un paño a la cocina para limpiar la masacre.

Sasuke se arrepintió de comportarse de tal manera con Itachi, a fin de cuentas era el único que le hablaba con decencia en toda la villa, aparte de Kakashi.

- por cierto – dejó el sake a un lado – estoy buscando a un stripper para Tsunade sama.

Itachi se puso a reír.

- ¿para esa? Jajajja, no me digas.

- Sí, y bueno… - lo miró fijamente – es que la godaime quiere una descripción muy concreta ¿sabes?

Itachi se sentó en frente suyo muy emocionado por la noticia.

- Ju,ju ¿ y como le gustan ¿ viejos y con canas, ¿ no?

- Pues, no, le molan morenos…- miraba al techo disimulando – altos, guapos…

- No es tonta la anciana, no – sonreía el moreno.

- De ojos oscuros, graciosazos, no se… ¿conoces a alguien? – le preguntó con picardía el ANBU.

- Pues no – contestó simplemente Itachi – no conozco a cañones así, más que nada por que no soy gay así que, búscalo tú…

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron.

- ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó Itachi.

- Que creo haber encontrado el candidato…

- ¡Shikamaru ¡- apostó .

- No, no – negó canturreando el Uchiha.

- Mmm… ¡tú ¡ - rió.

- No te pases ¬¬

- ¿ Chouji ?

- ¿Donde le has visto el moreno a Chouji? baka…

- Pues no tengo ni idea, como no sea Neji que es el único medio decente…

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- conozco a una persona mucho mas decente… - le señaló con el dedo, Itachi rió tan fuerte que se enteró toda la villa de sus carcajadas.

Tsunade estaba ansiosa, mientras se abanicaba con un abanico lila oscuro.

- espero que esos dos encuentren a un buen tiarrón para mañana – le decía la rubia a Sakura, que había ido a verla.

- Seguro que Sai lo encuentra Tsunade sama – sonrió la pelirrosa.

La godaime miró a su discípula, Sakura estaba muy feliz desde el regreso de Naruto a la vida normal de Konoha.

- ¿que tal con Naruto ¿ - pregunto.

- Muy bien - contestó la Haruno sonrojada.

- Me alegro, Sakura – la hokage se puso bastante seria – Sakura…

- ¿ si ¿

- Verás, yo creo que no tienes posibilidades con Naruto… que él es gay y está enamorado de Sasuke ¿ sabes ¿

Los labios de la chica se fruncieron.

¿Por que le decía eso? Ya lo sabía, se dio cuenta en los años en que Sasuke estuvo con Orochimaru, se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba tan enamorado del Uchiha que casi moría por no tenerlo a su lado.

- ahora que está mejor, se olvidará de él- sentenció la pelirrosa – seguro.

La Godaime negó con la cabeza.

- Naruto es gay, Sakura – le dijo con dulzura, rozándole el cabello- no puedes hacer nada.

Lágrimas saladas amenazaban con surcar de los ojos de la ojiverde.

- pero… lo quiero – lloró finalmente la chica, abrazándose a su maestra.

- Mira Sakura, Sai está detrás de él, Sasuke también, no tienes posibilidades – explicó sabiamente la rubia- no quiero que te hagas mas falsas ilusiones, Naruto solo puede optar a ser tu mejor amigo, si le obligas a algo más puede volver a recaer… piénsalo, Sakura.

La chica alzó la vista al techo del despacho, las lágrimas le salpicaban aun, asintió con pena.

- sí….

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsunade llegó.

Konoha entera esperaba con ilusión tan esperado momento, y todos colaboraron con una exquisita decoración nacional.

La plaza central de la villa estaba rodeada de mesas con picoteo, farolillos y velas de colores.

Un gran póster de la Hokage guiñando un ojo colgaba del edificio principal de Konoha y un escenario grandioso residía junto en el centro de la plaza.

Shizune atendía de lado a lado a los invitados, mientras Kakashi en un rincón de una mesa, esperaba picoteando que Sai y Sasuke aparecieran.

- condenados…- gruñía el jounin-. Como no traigan al stripper Tsunade me cortará las bolas.

La imagen de la rubia imputando su hombría fue como una escena cineasta de la peor película de terror.

- ¡Kakashi sensei ¡ - una voz masculina sacó de sus pensamientos al peli gris - ¿ que tal todo?

Naruto, Sakura y Sai aparecían en esos momentos, los tres sonrientes y bien vestidos.

Sai iba de blanco inmaculado, camisa y pantalón a juego.

Sakura lucía un precioso vestido verde, que conjuntaba con el color de sus ojos a la perfección.

Naruto no iba muy arreglado, pero si sexy.

Un tejano azul marino y una camisa roja cubrían su moreno cuerpo.

El muchacho había recuperado casi todo su peso, y ya no estaba tan blanco como antes, su tostado color de piel había regresado.

- chicos – se alivió Kakashi – Sai – se dirigió al raíz - ¿habéis conseguido aquello? – mirada penetrante.

Sai encogió los hombros.

- pues ni idea, Uchiha es tan chulo que se quiso ocupar él.

- ¿¿ ¡QUE??!- Kakashi casi se va corriendo - ¿el solo?

- Tan chulo como siempre…- se quejó Sakura.

- Bueno chicos – sonrió Naruto – dejemos de hablar de basura, ¿no?

- Si, mejor – Sai se acercó a Naruto, agarrándolo de la espalda.

Kakashi agudizó el oído, Sakura entristeció un poco y Naruto se sonrojó.

- Kakashi sensei – alguien hizo sombra a la "pareja" en aquellos momentos – he traído el encargo.

Todos voltearon las cabezas para encontrarse con…

- ¡Sasuke ¡ - se ofendió Sakura, medio histérica.

Un aliñado Sasuke, con botas de cuero, pantalón ceñido y camisa ceñida oscura posaba como un galán ante ellos.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirarle el paquete, ejem, ejem, pero claro su rencor hizo que apartara la mirada en un periquete.

- ¿para que viene este? – rugió la muchacha.

Sasuke la ignoró, dirigiéndose a Kakashi, claro estaba que ya tenía observado a Naruto y a la asquerosa mano de Sai tocando a su amor.

- ¿ y donde está ?- preguntó alzando una ceja – no hay nadie contigo …

Sasuke se volteó para encontrar al "elegido "dándose un atracón de canapés y queso manchego importado de España.

- ven aquí, glotón ¡vamos ¡- el chico lo empujó, y debajo de una capucha negra apareció el rostro de Itachi.

Sai empezó a reír poco disimuladamente, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como escarpias.

- Uchihas… tal para cual – bufó chulo Naruto.

- ¿que quieres decir usuratonkachi? – frunció el ceño Sasuke.

- Que sois tontos de remante, ba- ka, ¿de veras crees que a Tsunade le molará ver a ese asesino bailándole sobre las piernas ¿?patético – se burló el rubio.

Itachi se metió en la conversación.

- tú tranquilo rubito, que cuando me veáis bailar, la vieja se pondrá cachonda y volveré gay a media Konoha.

- ¡Eres un creído ¡ - levantó el puño la oji verde del grupo - ¿ quien se pondría cachondo viéndote a ti ?

Itachi se aproximó a ella, sonriente y aproximó su rostro al de ella tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento.

- tú, nena, mojarás las braguitas de corazones- le guiñó el ojo.

Sakura enrojeció como un tomate maduro, farfulló maldiciones por la boca, Kakashi aprovechó para llevarse al chico ante Shizune para preparar la función.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en el lugar de Kakashi, agarró un vasito de sake y se limitó a observar a Naruto, que a su vez, no dejaba de mirarlo ni un segundo con altivez.

Minutos más tarde, se escucharon tambores y trompetas y de una sombra gris perla apareció la expectante figura de Tsunade.

- Ohhhhhhh

Shizune llevaba el micrófono en mano.

- ¡ Aquí tenemos a nuestra querida Godaime, que a pesar de sus 54 años , sigue estando bellísima ¡

Tsunade vestida con un escotado vestido azul claro apareció en escena.

- ¡ Tía buena ¡ - gritaban los hombres de Konoha - ¡ Maciza ¡

Tsunade se sentía alagada, se había soltado la melena rubia y se había maquillado para la ocasión.

- ¡ Gracias a todos por venir a mi fiesta, espero que la comida haya sido de vuestro agrado ¡ Tenéis de todo para comer y beber : comida nacional, pero también europea y americana, jamón, queso, paella valenciana … sake, whisky, tequila y ron ¡ Y AHORA ANTE TODOS NOSOTROS EL STRIPTIS MÁS CALIENTE DE LA NOCHE ¡

Del escenario surcó una potente humareda, Tsunade se sentó en una silla del escenario y el juego de luces y música comenzó a sorprender a todos.

La música era sensual, típica para desnudos integrales, solo faltaba por averiguar el cañón que se desnudaría ante la Hokage y ante todos .

Sakura, roja aún , deseaba que Itachi se cayera del escenario.

Naruto sin embargo se dejaba sobar por Sai , que no dudaba en agarrarlo de la mano, del hombro y rozar con sus labios su tostado cuello.

Sasuke, bebida en mano, y empezando a marearse, se enfadaba a raudales por segundo.

El coqueteo finalizó cuando la sombra de Itachi apareció en el escenario, con su capa negra y empezó a bailar.

Todas las féminas y algún gay empezaron a babear al verlo.

Tsunade, que no sabía que se trataba de Itachi, alucinó.

- ¡TIO BUENO!

- ¡HAZME UN HIJO!- chillaban como posesas las chicas.

Itachi lanzó la capa negra al suelo y quedó con un ajustado uniforme de policía, sexy, sexy.

Poco a poco se quitó la camiseta, lanzó la gorra, la porra y desabrochó los pantalones suavemente.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura estaba como el resto de chicas pegada al escenario con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Quieres ver mi porra secreta Tsunade sama ¿ - se ofreció el hermano mayor de Sasuke, aún en pantalones.

La rubia se mordía el labio, excitadaza, lo invitó a aproximarse a ella con el dedo.

La mujer lo ayudaba a bajarse los pantalones, intentando rozar su "paquetón" pero Itachi no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Todas chillaban.

- está bueno – dijo Sai- pero es tan gilipollas como su hermano – opinó.

Sasuke los escuchaba con atención.

- lo importante es que son unos asesinos y traidores- bebió un poco de tequila Naruto – lo bueno que esté se esfuma gracias a su currículum.

Cuando Itachi quedó en tanga, Tsunade no pudo más y con un jutsu hizo que los dos desaparecieran del escenario tras una capa de humo.

- ¡NOOOO!

- ¡SE LO VA A TIRAR ¡ ¡QUE MORRO!

Así era.

Tsunade no tuvo reparos en lanzar a un Itachi en slip en su cama, y tras arrancarle la prenda de un mordisco cabalgar salvajemente sobre él.

Ambos se corrieron tras tan espectacular polvo.

Minutos mas tarde, Itachi invitaba a un porro de maría a la mujer, los dos estirados desnudos en la cama.

- buenas tetas , señora … - sonreía Itachi.

- Buena porra, si señor.

La noche prosiguió entre bebida y música por doquier.

Ino, Hinata y Tenten llamaron a Sakura para que se fuera a bailar con ellas.

Shikamaru y compañía jugaban al duro con el vino tinto.

Naruto y Sai bailaban coquetamente el uno contra el otro, el moreno de los Uchiha, borracho completamente observada la escena doblemente.

Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando dejó que Sai besara sus labios con fervor.

CONCLUSIÓN: Naruto y Sai empezaron a enrollarse en medio de la pista de baile, ante el asombro y enfado de alguna persona de ojos negros relampagueantes.

CONTINUARÁ….

N/A Hola a todos, siento la tardanza aquí está el siguiente capítulo ¿que os a parecido? No es adorable Itachi san ¿¿ Me encantan los celos de Sasuke jujuju.

Tema reviews :

Gracias a todas: **nury-chan****, vampiro, ****Fersha Ryukaze** ( estaré encantada de que me hagas un dibujo en deviantart, m espero mas reviews tuyos y así de largos), **athrix** **, zase, ****Rinoa-Diethel** ( me alegro haberte emocionado con mi historia, aviso que abra momentos de amor y tragedia ). **AGHATAMALFOYBLACK****Nebyura** **pretybell** ( ola de Nuevo me allegro de que me escribas, que bien, otro review largo, por cierto de donde eres? Eres española ¿), **Nyah,,(** me alegra que te guste mi Nuevo fic jaja no dejes de leerme eh?) , **Ditro-Star**   
**hitomimiri , ****eztli**

**jennita****Luna-Uzumaki-Uchiha**

**¡ ESCRIBIDME TODOS MÁS REWIEWS, SON ME RAZÓN DE VIDA ¡ JAJAJA.BESOS.**

**BERGDORA-HERMI20-LORENA.**


End file.
